Set Me Free
by cheeky half-demon
Summary: Kakuzu wondered why he had saved her life. She was just a slave he had bought and he had no idea why he had done it! Maybe she's just what the miser needs, someone to heal the wounds of his heart. Someone to possibly love him...KakuxOC Rating has changed!
1. Why?

Okay peoples! This a new fic I've been thinkin hard about, cuz even Kakuzu needs some love! XD Anyway, please read and review! …Btw, I don't own anything in Naruto, I only own my OC! XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

x

The girl ran as fast as she could to get away from them.

"I think she ran this way!" Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't let them catch her! Not when she was so close to being free from her master!

She kept running until she tripped over a root that was sticking up out of the ground. She fell face first in the dirt.

"Looks like we found you, whore." She looked up at the faces of her soon to be captors. Dirty, unkempt, smelly bastards who didn't care about anything except pleasing their master.

She whimpered in fear, causing the group's leader to smirk. "What's the matter, cat got yer tongue? Well, I'm sure I can fix that." Her eyes widened as she realized that she was probably going to be raped and murdered right here in this forest.

_Why?_ she wondered _Why must I be the one to suffer? Why did I have to be born into this miserable existence? _

She closed her eyes, willing her death to come swiftly, but it never came.

She timidly opened one eye to find that her captors had stopped moving, their eyes widened and…tentacles coming through their chests?!

She tried to sit up, but stopped when she saw exactly who the tentacles were coming from. He was a very tall person who looked he had just barely escaped death.

He had tentacles completely covering his body, but for some reason, that didn't scare her. She had been through enough hell for one life, but this man's appearance didn't frighten her at all…

He smirked through his rough visage "Finally," he moaned "new hearts. You all will do just nicely."

With that, the girl watched as her captors were torn to pieces, their hearts ripped from their bodies. She watched as the tall man took all four hearts and …somehow put them inside his back?!

She slowly got to her feet and began to back away so as not to alert him of her presence.

"If you think I haven't noticed you, little one, you're sadly mistaken."

Her eyes widened as he turned around to face her, and she got a better look at his face.

He had stitches all over his body, all over his arms, his back, even on his face.

He took a step forward, she took another step back. He grunted. "You know, if you keep backing off, I might think that you're an enemy."

He took another step and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to kill as he had just done to those bastards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu sighed. He didn't have time to waste on this wench, he needed to find out what was happening with Hidan and the other members.

He closed his eyes at the thought of trying to find the foul-mouthed Jashinist. By the gods he didn't want to try and find Hidan!

He reached and grabbed the girl's chin in his hands. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw that her eyes were a deep golden-brown color. An unusual color for a person to have, but he didn't have time to worry with that.

He shook his head before addressing the girl "Listen," he growled "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I don't need anyone finding out that I'm here, you got that?"

She timidly nodded her head "Good. I'm just going to leave you here, you can do whatever, do you understand?" He paused "Because if I get caught, I'm going to know that you're the one that told the authorities that I was here, and I will not hesitate to kill a woman."

Her eyes widened "H-Hai." she whispered.

Kakuzu nodded his head "I'm going to leave now, so I suggest you do the same." With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving the girl behind.

She watched him in fear and almost a type of awe. He had unknowingly protected her and for that, she would always be grateful to the rouge shinobi.

She turned around and began to walk.

"Well, well, looks like I found you after all, my dear." She turned around in fear at the voice she heard. The voice that had haunted her life and dreams for the last ten years of her life.

The voice belonged to a man with jet-black hair slicked back and piercing black eyes. He was smiling like a cat cornering a mouse that had nowhere to go.

She turned back around and began to run. She couldn't go back to that place! She couldn't!

She felt a dull pain in her back and fell to the ground once again. He leered over her.

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore. If you run away from me once, whose to say you won't do it again?" he smirked maliciously "I think that a little punishment is in store for you, my pet."

Tears began to fall down her face.

_Someone please help me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One month later_

Kakuzu sighed. He couldn't find the bounty he needed in this pathetic village and he really needed it.

Ever since all the Akatsuki members were pronounced dead, he had been without a job, so he relied on bounty hunting, just as he had done for the Akatsuki.

Come all! Hurry!" Kakuzu turned his head to the annoying shouting. "Hurry! The slave auction is about to begin!"

A slave auction? How barbaric. That sounded like something Hidan might be interested in.

Kakuzu smirked. _If Hidan were here, he would curse me until I gave in to go to the damned thing._

Maybe his bounty would be at this slave auction. Kakuzu walked in the direction where the shouting had come from, hoping to find what he was looking for.

As he walked into the market place, he noticed that the auction had already begun. He snorted as they began to sell the people for small amounts of money.

"Pathetic." he grumbled. He wasn't the most kind person, hell, he wasn't nice at all! But how could anyone actually sell another person?

He watched as one by one, male, female, even children were auctioned off.

Finally, he watched as they brought another girl that was tied up on the stand.

"We have here a young, pretty thing! She'll do anything that's told of her to do, and won't fight back!" He jerked her head up for the crowd to see.

Kakuzu stared bored. Sure, she was attractive, but she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous or anything. He noticed that she had blond hair and …His eyes slightly widened. She had golden-brown eyes. It was that girl from before! The one he had let live!

She looked timidly around before her eyes landed on one man who seemed familiar.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the piercing red and green eyes of the shinobi who had unknowingly rescued her from her death.

Their eyes met, and for her, time stood still. There was something about his eyes, his manner that almost calmed her. She shook her head, it was only because he had saved her.

behind in the forest to fend for herself, it was no wonder she wasn't dead, or worse.

He watched, seeing if anyone was actually going to bid on her. No one was. He shook his head, he had better things to do, and it was obvious that his bounty wasn't here.

He turned around to walk off, but happened to look in her direction again. Her eyes were pleading with him not to go, not to leave her at the mercy of these bastards.

He looked at her. Why should he be concerned if she lived or died? She was nothing to him, she was nothing more than a little slut that would probably be better off dead.

But as he looked at her once more, something snapped inside him. He walked up to the stand where the auctioneer stood with her and handed him a bag.

"I'll give 10,000 ryou." With that, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off the stand.

_What the hell have I done? I just bought someone! If Hidan were here, he'd be laughing his ass off…_

She looked up at him. He had once again saved her, he was now her master …her danna. He now owned her, body, soul and mind. And in return for saving her life, she would obey him and follow him for the rest of her life.

She smiled slightly. _It's the least I can do for you, my danna._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, so this is a new fic I'm workin on cuz I was sooooooooooooo bored in school one day and I just thought 'Kuzu's hot enough, why can't he get some love?' So that's what spawned this crappy fic! XD Reviews are much appreciated! ^^ So do it! Come on, you know you wanna! XD **


	2. My Danna

Okay peoples! This is the next chappie in my new fic! XD Anyway, please read and review! …Btw, I don't own anything in Naruto, I only own my rockin-awesome OC! XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

x

Kairi watched as her danna paced angrily back and forth. He had been doing so ever since he had brought her back to his motel room.

She blushed as she thought about how he had rescued her from possible death twice now.

'_Even if he doesn't seem very kind, I will do everything I can to please him.'_

"Why the hell did I just do that?! Why? I could have used that money for something else, something worthwhile!" Kakuzu moaned as he continued walking around his room with his new slave. He stopped and looked at her with that thought.

He watched her as she looked at him with those soft golden-brown eyes, a hint of sadness in them.

"Oi, woman," she perked up. "Hai?"

"What's your name? If I'm going to be stuck with you for awhile, I feel as though I should at least know that."

Kairi blushed a tiny bit before saying "It's not very pretty, danna…" Damn it! Why had she always been so self-conscious about her dumb name? Her danna was going to think her stupid and insipid now!

Kakuzu grunted "Like I really care about how it sounds, I just need to know it."

"My name is …Kairi, danna."

Kakuzu repeated the name several times in his mind.

'_Kairi. It's not as ugly as she made it sound. Kairi …I wonder…'_

"Kairi?" She nodded her head and he continued "Since I bought you, you have to listen to me, right?"

She nodded her head again and he continued "Well, as your…" he shuddered "danna, I command you to leave. I have no need for a slave or servant, so I have no use for you at all. You're free to leave my services now."

Her eyes widened. No! She couldn't leave! If she did… "No! Please, danna, don't make me leave! I'll just be taken again or killed!" she dropped to her knees in front of him "Please don't do this, danna! I'll do anything for you! Anything, just please don't make me go!"

Kakuzu's eyes widened as tears began to fall down her porcelain skin. He growled "Shut up." he sighed "Alright, I'll keep you until I can find another place for you to stay, where you won't be kidnapped or raped."

She smiled up at him, with tears still in her eyes, and wrapped her tiny arms around his larger body "Thank you so much, danna! I promise, I won't get in your way, and I'll do whatever you say!"

Kakuzu sighed before trying to pull the smaller woman off him "Could you please let me go?" When she didn't, he resorted to using threats "If you don't let me go right now, I will punch a hole through your intestines."

That did it. She immediately let go, still smiling at him "…Um, danna?"

He sighed. '_Great, I can just tell that's she's going to be a pain in my ass.'_

"What is it?"

She fidgeted with her fingers before voicing her question "Do you mind if I ask …what your name is?" she whispered.

"My name is Kakuzu. I'm the former banker of the group known as Akatsuki. The reason why I'm the former is because everyone else is dead. I love money above all things and have no need for any kind of emotions. Does that answer any of your questions that you might ask, Kairi-san?"

Kairi nodded her head "Hai, Kakuzu-danna." she chirped.

He mentally smacked himself. _'Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a very long time. She sat up and stretched as she looked around the room. She frowned slightly as her danna was nowhere to be seen.

She looked outside the window. _'Kakuzu-danna…'_

At that moment, the door opened and Kakuzu walked in carrying two brown bags. He looked over at Kairi before tossing both of them to her.

"Oi, this stuff's for you, don't expect much because I had to pay for it out of my own pocket." he growled.

Kairi's eyes widened as she looked at what her danna had brought her. Inside the bags were undergarments, soap, a brush, and 4 plain cotton dresses. She looked up at Kakuzu, tears streaming down her face.

Kakuzu sighed. What was her problem now? His eyes widened as she threw her arms around him again.

She sobbed "Thank you, Kakuzu-danna! No one has ever been so kind to me before!"

"…I'll give you five seconds to let me go, Kairi-san." She quickly did so before he continued "The only reason I got you those things is so people don't think I'm abusing you by not letting you shower or have clean clothes. I don't need ANBU attacking me. Speaking of which, you need to shower before we leave today."

Kairi nodded her head and quickly gathered some of her new clothes along with some soap and jumped into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi silently locked the door and placed her new clothes on the counter before turning the shower head on and stripping her blood and dirt-stained clothes off. As she stepped into the shower, she hissed in pain as the water hit the bruises and lacerations on her body.

She smiled. '_It seems like it's been forever since I've had a decent shower. I really need to thank Kakuzu-danna again.' _

She finished her shower as soon as the water began to get cold and dried herself off with a fresh, white towel. She looked at her clothes on the counter. She blushed as she looked at her white undergarments.

'_Did he really pick these out himself? I hope it didn't embarrass him too much.'_ She then set her sights on the plain, light purple, sleeveless cotton dress and smiled. Purple was one of her favorite colors and she figured this would end up being her favorite dress.

She put her clothes on and began to brush her hair, humming a familiar tune as she did so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu shook his head "All that fuss over something trivial. Che, stupid girl."

Awhile later, Kakuzu heard the bathroom door open and he turned around. "It's about time you…" his eyes widened slightly and he suddenly became thankful for the mask that hid his mouth hanging open slightly.

She may not have been much to look at before, but now she was breathtaking. Her golden hair now had a brilliant shine to it and she looked amazing in the plain purple dress he had picked up for her.

"Danna? Kakuzu-danna, are you okay?"

Kakuzu snapped out of his trance. "I'm fine." he growled "I was just saying that it was about time you came out!" he snapped.

She bowed "Gomen, Kakuzu-danna, next time, I won't take so long." Kakuzu nodded his head and began to walk to the door.

He turned around "I'll be in town for awhile, don't leave this room, got it?"

Kairi nodded her head "Hai, Kakuzu-danna." And with that, Kakuzu left the room to find his bounty and get his mind off of the lovely Kairi.

Kairi watched as he left the room and smiled. "Mother," she whispered "I hope that you can hear me when I say, thank you for protecting me and sending Kakuzu-danna to me."

But now, she had nothing to do until Kakuzu came back. She looked around until she noticed the small kitchen in the room. Her face brightened as she began to work furiously on something delicious for her danna to eat when he returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hours Later_

Kakuzu popped his neck to relieve the tension in it. He had found his bounty and had collected the 20 million ryou that had been on his head. He sighed before he opened the door, unsure of what he might find his slave doing.

He opened the door and dropped his briefcase as he smelled the most heavenly scent he had ever smelled. He looked in the kitchen and saw Kairi obviously cooking something, but what?

Kairi turned around and smiled "Oh, good! You're back, Kakuzu-danna! I'm just finishing up!"

He picked the briefcase up and walked into the room "Finishing up what, exactly?"

She giggled "Some miso soup, meat buns, and dumplings. I hope you don't mind, but I think I used up most of the food you had in here."

Kakuzu shook his head. What the hell was her problem? Why did she think it was alright to just go through his stuff? "I can't believe that you took it upon yourself to-!" He stopped as she shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

His eyes widened at the flavor. Her eyes looked up at him questioningly "Well, how is it? It's been awhile since I've cooked, so I'm not sure…"

"It's…it's…amazing." Her mouth hung open at the compliment Kakuzu gave her.

"R-Really? You think so, danna?"

He nodded his head and began to pour himself some of her delicious soup. She smiled, a light pink blush coming across her cheeks as she watched Kakuzu begin to wolf down her cooking. He was so unlike any other man she had ever met before. Sure, he might be terrifying to a certain degree, but he hadn't killed her so far…

Kakuzu turned around and caught her watching him, a glazed look on her face. He sighed.

"Kairi." She snapped out of it.

"Hai, Kakuzu-danna?"

He stared at her a moment longer before shaking his head and sitting down "Thanks." he muttered.

She smiled "You're welcome, danna."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ohayo! Soooooooooooo, what did you guys think of this chappie? I know that Kuzu was very OOC, but I couldn't help myself! XD So please read and review cuz it is much appreciated for me! I'll try to update soon, so sayanora and baked potato! XD**


	3. May It Be

Okay peoples! This is the next chappie in my fic! I'm gonna be having a poll on my page concerning this story in a few chapters down the road, so I would soooooooo appreciate it if you all would check it out! Anyway, same as always, please read and review! …Btw, I don't own anything in Naruto, I only own my rockin-awesome OC, Kairi! XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

x

Kakuzu awoke the next morning to the delicious smell of eggs. He sat up and yawned before he realized something.

His eyes narrowed as Kairi turned around to look at him "Kairi."

She stopped and began trembling at the way her danna was looking at her. "H-hai, Kakuzu-danna?"

"Where the hell is my mask exactly? It was on before I went to bed last night, so where is it?"

Kairi began to play with her fingers before answering "U-um, well, I…"

"Spit it out!" he roared.

She squeaked and shut her eyes. "I thought maybe since you hadn't taken it off for awhile, that maybe it was getting dirty and I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to wash it, so I took it off your face last night and washed it and now it's hanging out to dry out the window!" she began gasping for breath as she finished her sentence.

Kakuzu looked out the window and saw that she told the truth. In fact, most of his clothes were hanging out to dry.

He sighed as he realized that he had gotten angry at Kairi for no reason at all, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

"Next time don't touch any of my things unless you're given permission." He growled.

Kairi nodded "Gomen, Kakuzu-danna. I didn't mean to offend you." He barely heard her whispered words.

Kakuzu shook his head before getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen.

Kairi brightened as she handed him a plate with eggs, fruit and pancakes. "I know it probably looks like a bit much, but please eat as much as you want."

He nodded his head as he took a bite. He was literally in heaven as he tasted the amazing flavor of the eggs. He had never tasted food quite this good in his entire life.

As he finished with the content's on his plate, he placed a hand on Kairi's head "Thank you, Kairi-san."

She slightly smiled before going to the window to retrieve Kakuzu's mask and other clothes.

He took his mask out of her hands and placed it on its usual spot on his face before heading to the bathroom. As he turned back to tell Kairi something, he stopped.

He watched as she looked out the window, a peaceful expression on her face. Something about the way her eyes glinted against the golden rays of the sun did something to him, and he didn't understand what.

He quickly went inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

'_What the hell was that?! W-what's wrong with me? Why does this woman, this normal, ordinary woman, get me all messed up this way?'_

He shook his head and began to take a shower, hoping that the warm water would clear his head of all thoughts about his slave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi smiled as she began to clean up the mess she had made while cooking breakfast.

"If only things would just stay this peaceful." she murmured. "Mother, I really miss you…" Tears began to fall down her face as she began to sing a song taught to her by her mother before her death. She pictured her mother's beautiful face as she began to sing.

_May it be an evening star, shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road, oh how far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie, believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie, a promise lives within you now_

Kakuzu had walked out of the bathroom to find Kairi singing with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

'_I didn't know she could sing like that! …Is she crying?' _He continued to watch her as she sung and as tears began to fall down her face.

_May it be the shadows call, will fly away_

_May it be you journey on, to light the day_

_When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie, believe and you will find you way_

_Mornie alantie, a promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_

She finished singing and wiped away the few remaining tears before smiling and turning around. She paled as she saw Kakuzu standing there, watching her.

'_How long has he been there? Did he…oh no! He didn't actually listen to me, did he?'_

She took a step back "Kakuzu-danna," she whispered "how much of that did you hear?"

He took a step forward "Almost all of it." He kept walking until he stood in front of her. He watched as she trembled in fear.

'_What does she think I'm going to do to her?' _He smirked behind his mask and reached his hand out to tuck a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

A bright blush came over her face as Kakuzu leaned his face closer to hers. He whispered in her ear "I'm going out. Don't go anywhere and keep the door locked." With that, he walked away, leaving Kairi blushing like a mad fool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi scowled as she looked outside the window. "How dare he do that?! He had no right!"

She blushed as she remembered Kakuzu's face coming closer to her own, and for a split second, she had thought that he might… She shuddered at the thought.

"No! I won't let it happen to me ever again!"

She looked at the door. Kakuzu had told her not to leave the room, but she really wanted to get some fresh air. What to do, what to do…

She didn't want to incur the wrath of her danna, but at the same time, she really wanted to stretch her legs out. It had been almost two weeks since she had been brought to this room she shared with her danna, and she really wanted to get out…

Finally, she made a decision. She quickly put a pair of white sandals on and opened the door. She timidly looked out to make sure no one was looking. Then, she swiftly walked out into the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi smiled as the sun tickled her skin. She was now walking along the town's roads, window shopping. She stopped every once in awhile to admire the beautiful things in the shop's windows.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

She turned around and paled. There were three drunk-looking punks, obviously looking for trouble. She began to slowly back up, but they advanced.

One of the greasy bastards grabbed one of her wrists "Wait a minute, girly, where do you think you're goin? We just wanna talk." His companion laughed while Kairi whimpered.

"Please, let me go." She wished now that she had listened to her danna. Now they had started dragging her off.

"Help!" she screeched "Please someo- HRMPH!" The one holding her, placed a dirty hand over her mouth, keeping her from screaming.

"Shut yer trap, bitch!" he hissed. They then dragged her into an alley and slammed her tiny body against the wall. The one holding her gave her a sick grin before he reached for the bottom of her dress.

'_Kakuzu-danna, please help.'_

She knew what was about to happen and silently waited for it to come, but it never came. She opened one eye and gasped at what she saw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu had just finished his lunch when he had seen Kairi walking around aimlessly. He saw red in his vision as he realized that she had directly disobeyed his orders.

"Damn her." he hissed. "Why the hell didn't she listen to me? She always listens to me!" He decided to follow her around until he saw her being dragged off by a group of filthy bastards. He would teach them to mess with what was his.

He became enraged as he heard her scream and witnessed her tears. He would make sure to kill each of them slowly and painfully for that.

He followed them into the alley. He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he witnessed what they were about to do to Kairi. He then grabbed the obvious leader, the one that had Kairi and began squeezing his neck until he heard a sickening pop.

The others became terrified and began yelling.

Kairi opened one eye and gasped. "Kakuzu-dan-!"

He narrowed his eyes at her "Don't say a word." he hissed. "I'll deal with you later."

Kairi's eyes widened as she nodded her head "H-hai."

Kakuzu quickly dealt with the others, making Kairi shudder.

'_He really is a cold-blooded killer, isn't he? Is that what he'll do to me? …Will he kill me without thinking twice?'_

"Kairi," she was shaken from her thoughts. "we're leaving." He roughly grabbed her wrist and she didn't fight back. She was willing to face what was coming to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the hell did you leave after I specifically told you not to? You could have been raped or killed! Damn it, Kairi, you can't be so naïve!"

Kairi had her head bent down as she listened to Kakuzu rant and yell at her. He had even punched a few holes in the wall behind her. She figured it was only a matter of time before his temper drove him to the point of killing her.

He grabbed her arm "Are you even listening?! Don't you care what could have happened to you?!"

His eyes widened as she smirked up at him "What could have happened to me? What difference does that make, Kakuzu-danna, since it's already happened to me on more than one occasion?"

He let her go "Explain."

She sighed "I really don't want to bring repressed memories back up."

He grabbed her chin "Explain what you mean." he growled.

She gave a sadistic smile "Fine." she hissed "It all started with my mother. My mother was the most beautiful, kind woman I have ever known. She was a famous geisha who men flocked to be around. Then one day, my mother found out she was expecting a rouge shinobi's child. She refused to name the father, so the owner told her they were going to take the baby from her.

She became angry and told them that she was going to leave and take me with her. They didn't wish to lose their money maker, so they told her she could keep me. Growing up, in a geisha house wasn't exactly what I would've picked, but as long as I was with my mother, I didn't care. Then, ten years ago, when I was fourteen, my mother became ill.

She died that same year, so guess what the owner of the geisha house decided to do with the bastard child he had put up with for so long." Kairi laughed bitterly "He decided to use me as a whore! He forced me to have sex with every man that came into the manor."

Kakuzu listened in silence as she told her story. She smirked at him "But the story's far from over…Kakuzu-danna."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please don't throw things at me! I didn't wanna leave the story at this, I really didn't, but it's essential for the next part, and I think that if you like it so far, then you're really gonna like the next part! ^^ So please review cuz it is much appreciated as usual! **


	4. Ruined

**Okay peoples! I am soooooo on a roll with this story! XD I'm probably gonna post another chappie this week or so, and I'm still gonna be having a poll on my page concerning this story in a few chapters, so I would soooooooo appreciate it if you all would check it out! Anyway, same as always, please read and review! …Btw, I don't own anything in Naruto, I only own my rockin-awesome OC, Kairi! XD **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

x

Kakuzu stared at her. More to her story? "What more could there be, Kairi? You told me that your mother died so you were…"

She cut him off, narrowing her eyes at him "Don't patronize me, _danna!_" she hissed. "It wouldn't matter if I were raped again or not, because I've been raped so many times I'm used to it! Even if you raped me, I wouldn't care because I'm dead inside!" Kakuzu's eyes widened.

She shook her head "But why should I expect you to understand? I'm just a slave, right? I probably have no feelings." she gave a sarcastic smile. But tears came to her eyes as she remembered…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kairi-chan, you must stop your crying now. Your tears cannot bring your mother back to life."_

_Kairi stared at one of the geisha's through her blurried vision "B-but, I don't know what else to do! I just love my mother! What am I supposed to do without her?!"_

_All of a sudden, the door slid open to reveal a clean-shaven man with jet black hair and piercing black eyes. _

_He set his sights on Kairi. A sickening false smile came upon his visage "I'm very sorry about your loss, Kairi-chan, but there's something I must speak with you about."_

_Kairi nodded her head, noticing how the other women looked nervously at each other._

_He sat down in front of Kairi "I must ask how you plan on taking care of yourself, Kairi-chan. A young, beautiful girl like yourself would surely be taken advantage of in a heartbeat." He placed a hand on top of her leg, making Kairi uncomfortable._

"_Um, sir…" he turned sharply around, narrowing his eyes at the other women in the room._

"_Leave us now!" he hissed._

_Kairi's eyes widened. What was he planning?_

_With pain in their eyes, they left the young girl at the mercy of a monster._

_He turned his attention to Kairi once more. "As I was saying, Kairi, you need experience in order to survive this harsh, cruel world, and I intend on helping you out."_

_He stood up, locking the door. Kairi's eyes widened "W-what's-?"_

_He grabbed her face in his chin "You look so much like your mother, I'm sure men would flock to see you as well."_

_Tears began to fall down her porcelain skin "Please sir, please let me leave. I promise I won't ask for anything, but please-!"_

_She was stopped by his mouth covering hers. She began to beat his chest with her tiny fists in order to get him off of her. "No! Let me go! Please, someone help!"_

_The women on the other side could only listen helplessly as the child they had watched grow up and had all grown to love be taken by force for her first time._

_An hour or so later, the door slid open once more, a sick grin on the owner's face as he walked past the other geishas. They all looked in and to their horror, discovered blood on the floor and a sobbing Kairi lying on the floor._

"_Why?" she wept. "Why, mother?!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "That man made my very existence a living hell. He forced me to become his own personal slut and a whore for any other man who was willing to pay! So I learned to put my body into a small coma. When they would start, my body would just basically fall asleep, and after it was over, I woke up."

Kakuzu watched Kairi as she began to gasp for breath. No one deserved to go through all that she did.

He narrowed his eyes and gently picked her up bridal-style. He took her into the bathroom and sat her down in the bathtub, turning some water on.

Kairi looked up at Kakuzu "So what now? Do you despise me? Do you want to kill me? Tell me, Kakuzu-danna, what are you going to do with me?"

Kakuzu stared at Kairi, unable to answer her question. "Get a bath, I'll be back in a little while."

With that, he left the room, hoping to clear his mind of all that he had learned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu sighed as he walked the streets of the town. It was already night, so all the drunks and partiers were out and about. He snorted at the sight of all the whores talking with men and deciding on prices.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of Kairi being raped at such a young age, and here were whores actually willing to live such a life as this! It disgusted him. How could anyone want to hurt someone like… Someone with such a beautiful soul like…

His eyes widened as he caught himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he growled. He did not care what the hell happened to her as a child! He didn't care that she had been raped and abused so brutally!

He growled again. "What am I gonna do with her? I can't let that happen again, but what do I do? She's attractive enough, she's just gonna be a target… Unless…" With that, Kakuzu began to think of a way to protect Kairi from being harmed again.

He sighed "She's probably not going to like this, but it's the only way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi sighed as she brushed her hair out. It had been two hours since Kakuzu had left the room and she was beginning to worry.

Tears threatened to spill over "He's probably ignoring me, doesn't wanna be around someone who's been ruined like me. I probably disgust him."

She began to softly hum to herself as she looked out the window. She was so lost in her thoughts and the beauty of the stars that she didn't hear the door open and a certain someone walk inside.

Kakuzu coughed to get her attention. "Kairi, there's something I need…" he stopped as Kairi turned around and faced him. His eyes widened as he noticed Kairi wearing the white nightgown he had gotten her. The way her hair and eyes shone against the moon, he had no idea that she looked so…

"Kakuzu-danna, what is it?" Kakuzu shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just to let you know, we're leaving in the morning." Kairi's eyes widened, making Kakuzu inwardly cursed himself.

'_Damn it, I didn't mean to scare her! Now what am I supposed to do? Wait, why the hell am I even caring about her feelings?'_

"Get some sleep." he growled. "We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. I'm going to get a shower."

Kairi nodded her head and watched as Kakuzu turned his back to her and walked into the bathroom.

Kairi sat down on the bed that she had been sleeping on for the last week or so.

"What is he going to do to me? Is he going to kill me?" She began to go over different scenarios of what he might do to her in her mind and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, her sleep would not be a peaceful one.

Kakuzu finished his shower and walked out, drying his hair to find Kairi sprawled out on the bed.

He smirked. "Looks like you tired yourself, Kairi." He sat down next to her and watched her face.

She stirred "…Kuzu-dan…" His eyes widened.

"Why is she…" he watched her, unable to keep his mind concentrated on one single thought. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

His eyes widened as she leaned into his touch and smiled. He shook his head. "She's just asleep, nothing to it."

With that, Kakuzu laid down with his back turned to her and proceeded to go to sleep. However, he didn't realize that this was going to be a very long sleepless night for the both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys! I know I said this chapter was gonna be awesome, but this idea came to me last minute, so the big thing I promised is gonna be next chapter… *puts shield up to block objects being thrown* I'm sorry!!! I really am, but ya know, I'm getting so much inspiration with this fic that I might update again this week, so keep lookin… lol Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	5. A Decision to Make

**Ohayo loyal fans! This is a lil Thanksgiving gift from me to you! Enjoy this new chappie! Anyway, same as always, please read and review! …Btw, I don't own anything in Naruto, I only own my OC, Kairi! Warning: Kakuzu is very OOC in this chappie :p so get over it if you no like! XD **

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

X

Kakuzu's eyes shot open as he heard Kairi whimper in her sleep. He looked over at the clock. It read 3:04 AM.

"Great," he growled "why can't the girl just stop being such a damned problem and shut up?"

He sighed as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, willing the morning to come quickly.

He looked over at the girl as she slept before getting up and walking into the kitchen. He poured himself some coffee, and contemplating his situation, sat down at a small table.

'_What the hell is it about this one damned girl?! There's nothing special about her at all! No special skills, no bounty on her head, so then why is it I feel compelled to protect her? What is it about her that has changed me from a heartless bastard to…'_

He shook his head. This girl hadn't changed him! Not one damned bit! There was no way she could, she'd only been with him a few weeks! Damn it all to hell!

He slammed his mug onto the table, shattering the mug into pieces in the process. He looked over at her once more.

_Kakuzu, please be strong for mother._

Kakuzu's eyes widened. Why was he thinking about his mother now of all times? He hardly ever thought about her, ever since she had died…

Kakuzu got up from the table and lay back down on the bed, looking over at Kairi once more before attempting to drift back off into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Kairi's dream_

_Kairi was walking around a pitch black room, trying to find Kakuzu, or anyone for that matter. _

"_Danna? Hello, anyone?"_

"_No, Kairi. It's me."_

_She turned around to be faced with her mother. Her mother's beautiful golden-brown eyes shined as she smiled and opened her arms out to her. A smaller, child version of Kairi ran into her mother's embrace._

"_Momma! I missed you!"_

_Kairi's mother smiled down at her daughter "I missed you as well, my sweet chikako. But I have a surprise for you."_

_Kairi's eyes sparkled in anticipation. "What is it, momma?"_

_Her mother chuckled "Do you remember how you always wished to know about your father?"_

_Kairi nodded her head "Hai, but you said I couldn't see him cuz we would be punished."_

"_That's right, but he's here right now and he wants to see you."_

_A huge smile broke over Kairi's face "Really, momma? He really wants to see me?"_

_Her mother's eyes softened "Hai. He's right over there." _

_Kairi looked to where her mother gestured and noticed a man with black hair standing with his back turned to them. Kairi giggled and stood behind the man. She waited for him to turn around, but he didn't._

"_Momma, does he hate me?"_

_The man turned around to reveal a smiling face and onyx-colored eyes. "Of course I don't hate you, Kairi. You're my daughter, I love you and your mother."_

_Kairi smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around her father's legs._

_Her father smiled down at her and gently picked her up. Her mother stood next to them, smiling._

_All of a sudden, Kairi was dropped. She looked up and realized her mother and father were gone and saw now alone again._

"_Momma? Father?" She heard a dark laughter in response. "Who's there?" she began to whimper in fear._

"_I'm so sorry, Kairi-chan, but you're all alone with me now." She turned around and screamed at the sight of her former master's leering face._

"_NO! Mother! Father! Kakuzu-danna! Help!"_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi began to scream and thrash on the bed. Kakuzu immediately grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"Kairi! Kairi, wake up!" Nothing was working, she wouldn't wake up. She began to cry and continued screaming.

"Kakuzu-danna! Help me!" she began clawing at the sheets beneath her

Kakuzu grabbed her face in his hand. "I'm right here! Open your eyes, Kairi!"

Kairi's eyes opened. She saw the familiar piercing green eyes, the tanned skin, and the stitches all over his body. She immediately wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's waist upon recognizing that it really was him.

"Kakuzu, you're here." She whispered as she smiled up at him. "You're really here."

Kakuzu, who was still hovering over Kairi's body, placed a hand on top of her head and pulled her tighter against his own body.

Kairi continued sobbing and murmuring Kakuzu's name.

Kakuzu had no idea why he was attempting to comfort her, but here he was, holding her in his arms and rubbing her back in order to calm her down.

"What the hell happened, Kairi?" he murmured, half to her and half to himself.

More tears fell down her face "I…I had a nightmare… it was nice to begin with, I saw my mother and my father, but then," she shuddered "_he_ appeared." She tightened her grip on Kakuzu's waist.

He sighed, but didn't say anything. What exactly could he say?

"Danna?"

Kakuzu stared down at the top of Kairi's head "Hai?"

She timidly looked up at him. "Gomen. I don't mean to be such a burden to you, Kakuzu."

His eyes widened as he heard her call him by his name, but he quickly shook his head "Just shut up and go back to sleep." Kairi smiled before nodding her head and closing her eyes once again. Soon, sleep came upon her and Kakuzu could hear her steady breathing against his chest.

He rolled his eyes and gently laid her back against the bed. He stared down at her peaceful expression, which moments before had been a look of terror. With that final thought in mind, he laid down next to her and slowly drifted back to sleep himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Next morning_

Kairi awoke to find all of their things packed into two separate bags. She could hear the shower running and figured Kakuzu was the culprit.

She slowly sat up and stretched her arms out. She then began remembering the events of last night and a bright blush came across her features. A particular memory of last night came to mind, a certain one involving her danna.

"I …but then…great, now he probably thinks I've gone crazy! And worse, I called him by his name instead of…" she paled as she realized that she had been way too chummy with her danna last night, throwing her arms around him, crying out his name.

She began to scratch her head with her fingernails. "He probably thought I was lust-crazed! How am I gonna explain this?!" She got up off the bed and walked over to the window.

I wonder if a fall from here would be enough to kill me." she sighed at her new predicament.

She heard him grunt behind her. "Do you really think that suicide is the answer, Kairi?"

She jumped in surprise. "Kakuzu-danna!" she squeaked. "I didn't know-!"

He grabbed her wrist, brining her closer to him "Get ready, we'll be leaving in an hour."

She nodded her head and slightly smiled. "H-hai!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

They had been walking and Kairi was getting a little tired, but she would never tell Kakuzu that. She looked at the beautiful scenery around them, the beautiful blue of the skies, the birds, the flowers… She took in a deep breath and sighed in contentment.

"Kairi, you'd better hurry up!" Kairi's eyes snapped open and she realized that Kakuzu was farther ahead of her than she had realized. She picked her pace up and soon was trailing right behind Kakuzu as she had been earlier.

'_I wonder what he thinks of me now… Does he really hate me?' _ She sighed and began humming to occupy herself.

Kakuzu heard her humming. He remembered the first time he had heard her sing. He smirked underneath his mask. He would never openly admit it, but he wished she would sing more often.

He shook his head. _'Damn it. What is wrong with me?!'_

He sighed as he realized they were getting closer to their new destination.

'_I only hope she's open to this idea, there's no other way I can think of to protect her… But then again, why the hell do I want her to be…'_

"Kakuzu-danna?"

Kakuzu sighed, thankful for Kairi interrupting his thoughts "Hai?"

Kairi began to play with her fingers "Um, may I ask where we're headed?"

Kakuzu turned around and narrowed his eyes "You'll know where we are when we get there, so don't ask meaningless questions!"

Kairi quickly nodded her head and looked away from his glare. "H-hai, gomen, Kakuzu-danna."

Kakuzu turned back around and began walking again with Kairi in tow.

After another hour or so of walking, they came to the steps of a temple. Kairi's eyes widened and she looked to Kakuzu to explain what they were doing here.

Kakuzu sighed. _'I guess now's the time to tell her.'_

He turned to her and slowly took one of her hands in his.

Kairi's eyes widened even more at that. "Kakuzu-danna, what-?"

She was cut off by Kakuzu "Kairi, I wish to protect you. Nothing more, nothing less, so don't ask me why, because I don't even know myself." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So I have a proposition for you, if you would like to hear it."

Kairi paused, unsure of what to think. _'Is he going to leave me here? Oh kami, I hope not!'_

She slowly nodded her head and he continued "The reason why men try to take advantage of you is because you're single, beautiful and desirable." A slight blush came over Kairi's face, but Kakuzu went on "In order to remedy that, you can't stay single any longer." he sighed, looking away Kairi's eyes.

"The only reason I'm about to suggest what I'm about to, is because I can't afford to take care of any brats you might become pregnant with if you got raped again. I've already spent enough on you, and I don't like wasting my money." Kairi stiffened and looked away from Kakuzu at the mention of children.

"Kairi, it would be best if you became married, so you're not an easy target."

'_Damn it, why am I doing this?'_

She whipped her head back at him at that. What did he say? Married? But to who? No one would ever want…

'_Oh gods, he's not suggesting…oh no. Please don't do this, danna. I don't want to marry someone from a temple!'_

Kakuzu took a deep breath and tightened his grip on her hand. "Kairi-san, you're going to marry me."

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Yup! Kakuzu-chan proposed to Kairi (basically)! He says it's just to keep from spending more money, but we all know better! ^_^ And I know that Kakuzu is really OOC, but it's my story, and I don't care what any critics may say! :p **

**I was soooooooooooo happy when I finally wrote this part! This part totally just came to me in a dream like a week ago and I was like "I so have to put that in here!" So I did! Tell me what'cha think! Please review, but no flames! **

**Btw, chikako (from the dream part in this chapter) means 'sweet cake' in Japanese. XD Just to let you know! **


	6. Marriage by Force

**Ohayo loyal fans! I know a couple of you didn't really get the last chapter, but oh well, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I'm not gonna change one thing! XD But enjoy this new chappie! Anyway, same as always, please read and review! …Btw, I don't own anything in Naruto, I only own my OC, Kairi! Warning: Kakuzu is very OOC in this chappie :p so get over it if you no like! XD **

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

X

Kairi's eyes widened as she listened to what Kakuzu said "What did you just say?" she whispered.

Kakuzu sighed. _'I knew I shouldn't have told her! I should have just killed her when I had the chance. Why the hell am I even suggesting this?'_

"Yes, you're going to marry me in order to keep me from paying more money on your account."

Kairi bit her lip. She couldn't let her danna go through with that, he had to know the truth.

"But, Kakuzu-danna, you don't understand, I can't-"

He cut her off "I don't care what you have to say, you're marrying me and that's final."

Kairi shook her head "No." She inwardly shivered at the look Kakuzu gave her.

He grabbed her wrist, bringing her closer to him. "What the hell did you just say?"

She knew she was treading on thin ice when she said that, but she couldn't let Kakuzu make this mistake. She couldn't let him ruin his life because of her!

"You don't understand! You don't have to marry me just because I might get raped again!"

Kakuzu snorted. What did she know? It was his money, after all, and he did not want to take care of little brats.

"Just be quiet." he growled. "I'm not happy about this little arrangement either, but do you have any better ideas?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Just deal with it, it's not like I plan on forcing you to have sex with me."

Her eyes widened. He didn't? Then why the hell did he want to marry her? Was he telling the truth when he said it just to keep her protected? She blushed at that thought.

"But, danna-" Kakuzu had enough. Why couldn't she just shut up and let them get this over with?

He began dragging her up the stairs to the temple, with Kairi struggling the whole way.

'_What the hell am I doing? I should just let her go and maybe she'll run away. That would actually be good! Let her go, damn it!'_

But he didn't let her go, he continued dragging her tiny body up the stairs until they reached the top. When they reached the top, Kairi stopped struggling and Kakuzu thought that she was finally accepting her fate.

Alas, she immediately tried to run away as soon as he loosened his grip on her wrist.

He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Please put me down!" he refused to listen to her "I mean it! Kakuzu-danna, put me down right now!"

He dropped her on the hard floor.

She glared at him "What was that for?! I only asked you to put me down, I didn't say throw me!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples slightly. Damn, how was he going to put up with her as his wife?

His eyes shot open as he finally comprehended what he was about to do. He was about to take a girl he had bought out of pity, a girl he had only known for a few weeks, and marry her.

He looked down at the blond-haired beauty sitting on the floor, looking up quizzically at him. Could he really force her to marry him against her will and be okay with that?

He shook his head. Of course he could! Why should he care about her feelings? This was just about him not spending more money, nothing more.

Kakuzu reached a hand down to her in order to help her up. Kairi was skeptical, but nonetheless took his hand.

He pulled her up so that her tiny body collided with his firmly toned one. She timidly looked up at Kakuzu with a look Kakuzu wasn't familiar with. Something about that look… it did something to him that he wasn't sure if he liked or not.

The way her eyes sparkled in the sun, and with her mouth partly opened like that… Kakuzu shook his head and grabbed her wrist once again.

Kairi looked at Kakuzu's back, unsure what to think. When he had pulled her against him, she had felt so, so… different. She slightly smiled before quickly narrowing her eyes.

No! Why should she be happy when he was forcing her to marry him?!

Kakuzu sighed as they walked inside the temple. He looked around for someone to possibly aid them. Finally, a lone temple worker walked up to them smiling.

"Ohayo, what can I do for you today? Are you wishing to repent or perhaps ask the gods for a request?"

Kakuzu shook his head "No, we need to get married."

Kairi glared at him. The temple worker, oblivious to Kairi's discontent, brightened.

"Ah, wonderful! It's been so long since we've seen a nice couple come in and marry. Please, right this way!"

He began walking to a tiny altar mostly used for worshipping the gods as Kakuzu pulled Kairi behind him.

'_No! He can't do this! Mother, please help!'_

The priest smiled as Kakuzu and Kairi stood before him. Kairi looked to Kakuzu one last time, hoping that he would change his mind.

"Before we begin, are there any objections from either of you concerning this marriage?"

Kairi opened her mouth but stopped when she looked at Kakuzu's piercing glare. She quickly shook her head.

"No, no objections."

"Then let us begin." The rest became a blur to Kairi, she stared at Kakuzu the entire time, unable to say or comprehend anything that was being said.

"And now I present to you, these gold bands for you each to wear. May you stay strong and in love forever in your new life with each other!"

Kairi's eyes snapped open as she felt Kakuzu put the small golden band on her finger. She noticed his was already on.

"You may now kiss each other."

Kakuzu and Kairi froze. They had to kiss now? There was no way in hell they would do that!

Kakuzu looked over at the priest who was looking back at them expectedly. He sighed before placing his hands on Kairi's shoulders. Her eyes widened as he pulled his mask down and leaned his face in closer to hers.

She held her breath. _'He's not actually going to kiss me is he?'_

All thoughts left her head as he placed his lips against her own.

It was as if time stood still for Kairi. She slowly closed her eyes as she tried to memorize Kakuzu's kiss. It was so firm, yet soft at the same time. She had never experienced a kiss like this ever.

Kakuzu immediately pulled away from Kairi. She looked up at him with a glazed look and a slight blush on her face.

"Go wait outside, Kairi."

Kairi nodded her head, still in a daze as she walked outside the temple and sat on the steps, waiting for Kakuzu to fetch her.

She slowly traced her lips where moments before, Kakuzu's own lips were on.

Her entire face turned red. What was she thinking?! She should not be enjoying his kiss! It was obvious that he hadn't wanted to kiss her. So then why was she sad when he pulled away?

She sighed and buried her face in her dress, unable to answer her own question.

"Kairi." she lifted her head to find Kakuzu standing in front of her. "We're leaving now. There's another bounty in the next village that's worth 45 million ryou."

Kairi nodded her head as Kakuzu handed her bag to her. He turned around and began to walk away. Kairi hurried to catch up with him. Not just her danna, now her husband.

Tears came to her eyes. What would happen when he found out the truth? That there was no need to worry about her ever having…

"Kairi, hurry up or I'll leave you! Don't think things have changed just because we're married, baka onna!"

Kairi wiped whatever tears were left from her eyes and quickened her pace, praying that he wouldn't find out and kill her.

"I'm coming." she whispered. "Husband."

Xxxxxxxxxx

**So yah, this is the next chapter! What did ya think? Please review cuz they is much appreciated! ^_^ And I have a poll on my page, it's only gonna be open a couple weeks, then I'm going to have another poll that's connected to this first one, so please go to my page and vote on my poll!**


	7. Mother

**Ohayo loyal fans! This is the authoress once again here to give you another fun-filled dramatic chappie in my fic! Please read, review, and enjoy! PS, I still have that poll on my page, so please go vote cuz it's actually a tie right now XD But yes, I still do not own anything sadly. Cuz if I did, none of the smexy Akatsuki boys would be dead right now! T_T**

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

X

Kairi kept her head down as she followed Kakuzu through the town they had just arrived at. She hadn't said a single word to him ever since he had forced her to become his wife in that joke of a wedding.

She snorted angrily. Damn him! Damn him for doing this when neither of them wanted it!

She slightly looked up and glared at Kakuzu's back, willing him to suffer for this injustice he had caused her as well as himself.

All of a sudden, Kakuzu stopped in the middle of the street. "I know you're glaring at me, Kairi."

Her mouth became wide open at that. How did he…

He turned around quickly, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not anymore happy with this than you are, so just shut up and deal with it!"

Kairi's eyes widened as she nodded her head and looked away from his piercing glare.

Kakuzu growled and grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't look away when I'm talking to you, _wife!_" he hissed.

Kairi's eyes widened in fear. Just what did he have planned for her? Was he really just like all the others under his impatient persona?

She nodded her head. "You will speak to me when spoken to!"

She couldn't think, couldn't do anything at all. All she could do was stare. How could the person who had saved her be so cruel?

Quickly, Kakuzu grabbed Kairi's wrist painfully tight and began to drag her behind him.

"Danna, please…"

He whipped around "What is it now?"

Kairi began to whimper in a mixture of pain and fear. "You're hurting me." she whispered.

Kakuzu grunted and loosened his grip on her wrist, but still held a grip on her. "We're almost to the motel. As soon as we get there, you'll stay there and I'll return in a few hours. I expect you to be there and food to be prepared and ready to eat."

Kairi's eyes began to water "H-hai, Kakuzu-danna."

Kakuzu sighed "You don't have to call me _danna_ anymore, Kairi. We are married now."

At that, Kairi glared at him.

'_How dare he?! How dare he try to act like he's the hero who saved the damsel in distress when he…Oh, I can't stand him!'_

She snatched her wrist away from his touch. "Oh really? Are you expecting me to thank you, _husband_?" she hissed "Do you actually think I should be happy that I'm married to you when we could both be happy with other people?!"

Kakuzu was speechless at that, but nevertheless narrowed his eyes in anger.

Kairi continued to stare at him coldly. "Well, answer me, husband!"

He stared at Kairi. It would have been so easy to just kill her right there and he wouldn't have to worry with her anymore. "You may follow me if you wish, Kairi. I won't force you to come after me, if that's what you truly want."

He took a step forward until he heard that angelic voice call out to him "Wait."

He turned around expectantly "What is it?" Kairi looked away.

"Danna, I can't forgive you right now for what you've done. I didn't want to marry you, and yet you still didn't listen to me and forced us both into a marriage with no love in it whatsoever," Kakuzu's eyebrow raised as he listened to her.

"I am very angry, but I don't want to leave you just yet. I want to repay you for saving me from the slave auction, so I will stay by your side until you tell me that you don't wish to be tied down anymore to a pointless marriage with me."

She finally looked up at Kakuzu with tears falling down her face. Something stirred inside Kakuzu at seeing that, something that was telling him to stop her tears and take her in his arms and…

He shook his head. He had no desire to make her feel better! This was about him, not her!

With that, Kairi followed Kakuzu, all the while with Kakuzu wondering what this desire to protect her really meant.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Kakuzu ran through the building, trying to find escape. It was his fault that he failed his mission! They could punish him, not her!_

_He finally found the exit out of the jail and punched it down. He ran outside into the bright sunlight, trying to find his mother._

_He began to hear loud, angry voices and ran towards them. Soon he found himself staring at the backs of a group of villagers screaming curses._

_Kakuzu pushed through the crowd, searching for her. Finally, his eyes stopped on her limp form._

"_Mother! No! Leave her alone! This was my fault, don't hurt her!" He jumped in front of his mother's body, shielding her from whatever the villagers threw at her._

"_Ka…kuzu…" Kakuzu's eyes widened as he gently picked her up._

"_Mother, please save your strength, I'll get you feeling better soon!"_

_His mother turned her weak green eyes up at her son. A small smile came across her beautiful, tan features._

"_Don't worry about me, Kakuzu. I know I won't live much longer. Don't be angry at the village, they don't know any better."_

"_No," he hissed "don't say that! You __will__ make it! You have to!"_

_She placed a hand over his "Kakuzu, I have one final vision to give you."_

_Kakuzu's eyes widened. He knew that his mother had been a priestess for the village and had been able to give visions of the future to most everyone who asked of her, but a few years ago, her visions suddenly stopped._

_His mother smiled "Please don't be angry once I die, my son. Your heart will be broken because of this, but fear not, for there will be someone to heal the wounds of your heart. She will love and accept you for who you are, Kakuzu."_

_Kakuzu shook his head, not caring about what may or may not happen for his future "I don't care! I just want you to live mother!"_

_His mother chuckled softly "Please don't forget what I've taught and told you, my son."_

_And with that, Kakuzu felt his mother's last breath leave her body. A single tear fell down his face as he stood up with his mother's body. He stared out at the villagers, hatred for them evident in his eyes._

"_You will all pay for this!" he hissed "I'll kill you all for what you have done!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi woke up to find Kakuzu moaning and covered in sweat. Her eyes widened in concern "Danna?"

She placed a hand against his forehead, but didn't feel a fever. She gently crawled on the bed next to him, trying to get a better look at his face.

"What's wrong, Kakuzu-danna?" she crooned into his ear. She then found herself being flipped over onto her back, a hand grabbing her neck in a death hold.

Kakuzu glared at her with hatred "I'll kill you all! It's all your faults! Why did you kill her?!"

'_What is he talking about?'_

She gasped as he tightened his grip on her tender neck.

Kairi began clawing at his hand, gasping for breath "D…anna," she gasped "…Can't," She couldn't breathe and began to lose consciousness.

"Please, let go." she whispered "_Kakuzu… husband, let…"_

She felt her world go black and her hand fell back at her side.

'_Why, danna?'_

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Kakuzu…husband, let…"_ Kakuzu's eyes snapped open upon hearing that.

He looked down and finally noticed Kairi's tiny body under his own. His hands were wrapped tightly around her neck and her eyes were closed as her body became limp.

He became panicked. "Kairi! Damn it, girl! Don't die on me!" He couldn't let another woman die because of him.

He let her go and placed his ear against her chest in order to hear a heartbeat. Upon not hearing one, he quickly pulled his mask down and placed his face closer to her own.

"_There will be someone to heal the wounds of your heart."_

He sat back up. "What the hell? Why am I thinking about that?" He stared back down at Kairi's peaceful face.

He shook his head. "Hope you don't get pissed because of this," he murmured.

He placed his lips against her own lips for the second time and felt a jolt that he hadn't felt before. He ignored it and began breathing into his own breath into her body.

It wasn't working! She wasn't breathing!

"Damn it! You can't die!" He went through different ideas of how to revive her until he heard her cough.

He looked down at her as tears fell down her face.

He breathed a sigh of relief "Kairi, you're okay now? Good." He reached down to pull her up, but stopped when he saw her flinch at his hand.

She began to whimper in fear and tried to get away from him any way she could.

"Kairi, what are you…" he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed while trying to push him away "Don't hurt me anymore! Just please let me go!"

Kairi began sobbing uncontrollably as Kakuzu put his arms around her shaking body.

'_She doesn't actually think I was trying to kill her, does she?'_

Kakuzu began to softly rub her back, willing her to fall asleep.

"Why?" she croaked out.

"What?"

"Why did you do that to me? I didn't do anything to you!" Kakuzu flinched at that.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Kairi."

She shook her head, not believing a word he said. "Why would you attack me for no reason then?!"

He sighed, not believing what he was about to say "I didn't mean to harm you, just…memories and shit like that and I lost control."

Kairi was still sobbing as she continued to try and pull away from Kakuzu "I don't believe you!"

His eyes narrowed as he pushed Kairi's body down onto the bed "I'm not lying, bitch!" he hissed.

With that, he forced his lips upon Kairi's own soft lips. Soon, he felt Kairi calm down as she stopped her crying and her breathing steady.

Kakuzu pulled away from Kairi and looked down at her. He could see the red and puffiness in her golden brown eyes and knew that he was the cause of her pain. For some reason, that truly bothered him, knowing that he had almost killed her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Kairi opened her mouth to speak "Danna, why did you do that?" she whispered while touching her lips gently.

He shook his head "Because, baka, you could hardly breathe with all of that ridiculous crying you were doing."

She nodded her head, still unable to believe he had done that.

"Danna, what were you dreaming about?"

Kakuzu sighed before getting off the bed "None of your business. Go back to sleep, Kairi."

She nodded her head and smiled "Hai, but I hope that one day you will tell me about it." With that, she fell asleep, a smile still on her face.

Kakuzu watched Kairi as she slept. He sighed as he slowly lay down next to her, careful so as not to wake her.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Kairi? Do you even know how you make me feel?" he chuckled darkly "Do I even know how I feel about you?"

He sighed as he closed his own eyes. Maybe tomorrow everything would be back to normal…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hey! Soooo, what'cha think? ^_^ Neways, like I said, I still have the poll on my page so please go vote, cuz if you don't vote, then I will just put in whatever song I randomly pick out of a hat XD **

**Jk, but if you're wondering, I already have a Japanese song picked out if the Japanese choice wins. But if English wins, I'm gonna have you guys send me some suggestions of songs that you think would go with this couple! **


	8. The Whole Truth

**Ohayo loyal fans! Just thought I would let all of you know, the Japanese song choice has won! Now for the next thing, I need a song to use for a future 'scene' that may or may not be in this fic. So go to the end of the chapter for more details on that. Anyway, read on, and no, I don't own anything sadly. Otherwise there would be an Akatsuki Christmas spectacular starring all the smexy Akatsuki boys that we all know and love! ^_^**

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

X

Kakuzu had once again left Kairi alone in a room, in some random motel, in some random town, so he could do his 'exciting' work of bounty hunting.

Kairi sighed out of boredom as she stared at the ceiling. "When is he going to come back?"

She shook her head as she got up off the bed and walked over to the window. "Maybe some fresh air will help."

As she opened the window, she looked all around to make sure Kakuzu was nowhere in the room and smiled as she began to sing.

_We're walking in the air. _

_We're floating in the moonlit sky. _

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly._

_We're holding very tight, _

_I'm riding in the midnight blue. _

_And finding I can fly, so high above with you._

At this, she began to spin around very slowly, as she used to do when she would sing with her mother.

_All across the world, _

_The villages go by like trees. _

_The river and the hills, the forest and the streams._

_Children gaze, opened mouthed, _

_Taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes._

_We're surfing in the air,_

_We're swimming in the frozen sky,_

_We're drifting over icy mountains floating by._

Kairi stopped spinning and stared out the window at the beautiful blue clouds floating by. She then continued her song.

_Suddenly, swooping low,_

_On an ocean deep,_

_Rising up, a mighty monster from his sleep._

_We're walking in the air,_

_We're dancing in the midnight sky,_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly._

Kairi slightly closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

"That really helped." she whispered.

Her eyes shot open as she heard crying. She leaned her head out of the window and looked all around to see where the sounds were coming from. Suddenly, she saw a small child on the side of a street crying, but no one was stopping to help the poor child.

Her heart was breaking for the child. She had to do something!

She ran to the door and flung it open. Before she stepped out, she thought about Kakuzu. What would he do if he found out that she had left? Would he actually kill her this time as he had promised?

She shuddered at the thought. Then the cries of the child pierced the air again and all thoughts of what harm might come to her left her mind as she ran out of the room to find the child.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi ran outside the motel and ran up and down the streets until she saw him. The child she had seen from her window.

"Momma!" he cried out. Kairi knew she had to help him.

She slowly walked over to him and kneeled next to him.

He looked up at her while sniffing "Who're you? Do you know where momma is?"

Kairi shook her head "No, I'm sorry I don't know where your momma is." He hid his face in his hands and began to cry again.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her." He looked up at her and slightly smiled and hiccupped.

"R-really?"

Kairi nodded her head and extended her hand for the boy to take. And so they searched throughout the village for the boy's mother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu walked back into the village with a nice-sized briefcase hoping to get back to Kairi soon.

He shook his head at that. Since when did he want to see the woman?

He guessed it was after he had the nightmare. Ever since then, his mother's words were just bothering him more and more. She couldn't have meant Kairi, could she?

He stopped and narrowed his eyes. _'Damn it all to hell! What the hell is my problem?! I don't care if the damned woman is the one my mother meant! It doesn't matter! And another thing, why should…What the hell?'_

He witnessed Kairi holding a small boy's hand, walking around the village as if his threats had meant nothing at all.

He growled "What the hell is she fucking doing?" He decided not to let her know that he was there just yet, he would wait and see what is was exactly she was doing.

Kakuzu began to shadow them and overheard their next conversation.

"Hey, is my momma here?" Kairi looked down at the little boy and sadly shook her head.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure we'll find her soon." He nodded his head and they continued to look.

"Hey lady?" Kairi looked at him again. "Where's your family?"

Kairi stiffened. What could she tell him, that she was married to a psychotic killer, her mother was dead, and that she had no other family?

"I don't really have any family."

The boy's eyes widened "Really? But you're so pretty! You don't have a husband?"

Kakuzu waited to hear Kairi's answer and watched as Kairi began to fidget and blush.

"W-Well, I do have a husband, b-but we don't really get along that well…"

"Aw, that's okay! My momma and daddy fight sometimes too, but then they make up always!"

Kairi smiled at the boy's innocence. Kakuzu thought it was refreshing to see Kairi smile like that.

"Tori! Tori, is that you?"

The boy turned around and smiled "MOMMA!!!" He ran to the woman and threw his arms around her legs and cried.

"Tori, I told you not to leave momma's side!"

"I'm so sorry, momma! I'll never leave you again!"

The woman looked up at Kairi and smiled "How can I ever thank you?"

Kairi could feel tears threaten to spill over "N-nothing at all. I'm just glad you two found each other." She smiled at the boy once more "Make sure you don't get separated from your momma again, okay Tori?"

He nodded his head and gave Kairi a hug "Thanks, lady!" And with that, Tori and his mother walked off.

Kakuzu watched as tears began to fall down Kairi's face. Did being around children affect her that badly?

Kakuzu walked behind Kairi and placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes widened as she turned around and threw her arms around him.

"Why, Kakuzu-danna? Why did they have to take my baby?"

'_What the hell is she talking about?'_

"My little boy. Why did they take my baby from me?" Kakuzu's arms went around her tiny body. So she had had a child at one point.

"Please take me back to the room. I don't care what you do to me after that, I just need to go back!"

Kakuzu nodded and picked her up gently into his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu watched as Kairi curled up into a ball on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably.

'_So she has a child out there somewhere, but what happened to it?'_

Kakuzu sat next to Kairi as she wept. "D-danna, why are you b-being n-nice to me?"

He ignored this and sat her up "Tell me about your child. What happened to it?"

Kairi turned her head away "It's been years…I, I can't!"

Kakuzu pulled her face closer to his "Tell me." he whispered.

More tears fell down her face and beat her fists against his chest. "They took my children from me! They killed them!"

"What do you mean?"

"…A year after the first time I was raped, I became pregnant. I kept my pregnancy hidden for five months, but then the owner found out and…and forced me to have an abortion. He had me tied down and they took my baby from me!"

Kakuzu's eyes widened. She had an abortion at fifteen? What kind of sick fucks would do that to a girl?

"They told me it was a baby boy after they took him out of me. But it happened again a couple years later, and then they murdered my second child as well. I've had two babies taken from me!"

Kairi pulled away from Kakuzu and stood up on the floor. "Do you hate me now, Kakuzu?"

His eyes narrowed "Why would I hate you over something like that? It wasn't your fault they forced you to have abortions and murdered your children!"

She sighed "You might not hate me now, but you will after you hear this part…" She hesitated to tell him, worried that he would kill her, but he needed to know the truth.

She went ahead. "After the second abortion, the owner was furious that I had 'allowed' myself to become pregnant again. So he took away my future because of that."

Kakuzu stared quizzically at her "What the hell do you mean, Kairi?" he growled.

She shook her head. _'I'm so sorry for not telling you before, Kakuzu.'_

"They forced me to have a surgery… Kakuzu-danna, I can't have children at all now. There was no need for you to marry me, Kakuzu."

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun! So, what'ya think about this chapter? How do you think Kakuzu's gonna react? Wait and see next time! ^_^ By the way, I don't own the song used in the chapter, it is called Last Rose of the Summer/Walking on the Air by Celtic Woman. **

**I need to know, do you guys want a lemon in this fic, and if so, then read the next part right below this part!**

**Anyway, the Japanese song choice won on my poll, so if any of you guys have a suggestion of what song to use, let me know through review or pm. The person who sends in the winning song choice that I use, will get their own oneshot using whatever characters from whatever anime. (But no yaoi, or yuri) It can also be any rating at all! So, if you have a song choice, let me know! **


	9. Understanding

**Ohayo and Happy New Years loyal fans! Just thought I would let you know that I have a couple of song choices that I am considering for the song that I'm going to use. And I also have a pic of Kairi on my profile and a pic of my OC Hotaru from my Bleach fanfic. Sooo, with that being said, on with the next chapter! ^_^**

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

X

Uchiha Madara was not one to usually spy on other's fights, but since this concerned Kairi…He had to make sure she would be okay. He had actually been following them ever since he had found her again, and he would be damned if he lost her again.

"You'd better not hurt her, Kakuzu." he muttered darkly.

Oh, what hell Kakuzu would pay if anything happened to Kairi.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Do you wish to repeat that, _wife_?" Kairi winced at the venom in his voice.

She quickly calmed her mind before repeating "I can't have children because of the surgery I was forced to have, Kakuzu-danna."

Kakuzu growled. "And why didn't you tell me this before?" He grabbed her wrist and began twisting.

Kairi began to whimper "Please, you're-"

Kakuzu cut in "Oh, am I hurting you?" he snarled. "Gods forbid that I do any kind of harm to you!" he hissed.

Kairi tried to pull away from Kakuzu, but he kept an iron-like vice on her wrist. He twisted again, this time until he heard a pop.

Kairi cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. "Please! Let me go!"

Kakuzu pulled her much smaller body up to his face. "You stupid little bitch!" he hissed. "You have no idea how much this has ruined my life! I could have saved money by just letting you die!" He then uncaringly tossed her to the floor.

Kairi curled up into a ball as she waited for the next blow to come, but to her surprise, it never came.

Kakuzu looked upon Kairi in anger, but also with another feeling…Was it possibly, pity or empathy? He shook his head. No! She had kept this from him, she lied to him! She didn't deserve his pity!

'_True, but you did force her into this marriage even when she didn't want it.'_

Kakuzu shook his head again in anger. He needed a drink. Now.

"I'm leaving for now. Don't you even think about leaving this room. Got it?"

Kairi weakly nodded her head. "H-hai…" she whispered.

Kakuzu then slammed the door as he left the room, leaving Kairi to deal with her pain by herself.

"I'm so sorry." she whimpered.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Madara's eyes narrowed. It was just like that night with…

"Midori." he whispered. "I will keep my promise to you."

He shook his head. He had to focus on what was happening now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu sat down at a random seat at the bar. "Give me a shot of your strongest stuff."

The barkeep nodded in understanding "You got it." He quickly handed Kakuzu a shot glass filled with the strongest sake he had in stock.

"Woman troubles?" Kakuzu looked up at the bartender and nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, you could say that. Damn it all! Why do women have to be so damned confusing?!"

The man chuckled. "I know how it is…This a girlfriend or a wife?"

Kakuzu downed the shot before answering "Wife. Just married."

The man smirked. "Ah, I see. Just married, right? I can tell. I was the same way with my wife when we first got hitched." Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he continued. "Now, over twenty years later and four kids, I dunno…I just can't picture my life without her."

Kakuzu downed another shot as the man still continued with his life's story. "No offense or anything," Kakuzu growled. "But why the hell should I give a flying fuck about your sob story? I've got my own problems."

He sighed as he thought about Kairi. How could she not tell him about this?! …But did it really matter? Would he have listened?

He shook his head. _'Of course I would have! This kind of stuff needs to be mentioned!'_

"Damn her." he hissed to himself.

'_How the hell am I supposed to feel?!'_

Xxxxxxxxxx

The tears continued to flow from Kairi's eyes as she lay there in the same spot as when Kakuzu left her.

"I guess I deserve this." she whispered. "I should have told him, and now he hates me."

She sobbed, out of anguish and out of pain. "Why am I such a burden?!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu shook his head. Maybe he had been too hard on Kairi. No! He had to keep telling himself that he hadn't been hard on her at all! A more fitting punishment would have been death, or he could have permanently disfigured her.

So then why did he feel this way? Why did he feel the need to go back and apologize and heal her wounds?

He didn't know what to do now…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi attempted to sit up and looked around the room. She had to stop being such a problem to everyone. She had to fix things, to make things right!

Her eyes finally stopped on a kunai left on a table by Kakuzu. She knew he must have forgotten it when he left her.

Her eyes slightly widened as she thought of how she could make Kakuzu's life a little easier. She slowly began crawling towards the table, and towards her solution.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Madara's eyes widened underneath his mask. She wasn't actually considering harming herself, was she?

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu knew that he had to go back and do something, the only thing was…he didn't know why or how she had got to be so important to him. Could it be that the last four months of being together really had changed him so much?

He looked at the clock on the wall.

'_Damn, has it already been three hours since I left? I guess I should get back…'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi tentatively picked up the kunai from off the table. She weakly smiled as her tears fell onto its sharpened blade.

"I only want to do what's right…" The tears continued to fall as she continued to stare at the kunai "I'm sorry for ruining your life, danna. I only hope that this will make things right and that one day you can forgive me…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu quickly paid the bartender (in counterfeit money of course) and swiftly made his way back to the motel where he left Kairi.

He thought she would still be up crying her eyes out. He popped his neck in order to relieve the tension in his shoulders.

Kakuzu sighed as he stood in front of the door. He was surprised when he didn't hear her sobs on the other side, but he didn't think much of it.

"Might as well get this over with." he grumbled.

With that, he slowly opened the door. "Listen, Kairi, I wanted to…" He stopped as he witnessed Kairi's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood on the floor, his kunai lying by her side.

His eyes widened "What the hell? Kairi! Damn it all!" He quickly knelt by her side to get a better look at what kind of damage she had inflicted on herself.

He noticed that her wrists were sliced when he tried to see if she had a pulse.

"Why would you do something like this?!" he hissed. "Why?!"

He gently picked her limp body up and laid her on the bed. He cursed when he realized that she had lost too much blood and would probably die.

'_Wait, shouldn't I be happy that she's going to be out of my hair now? Why the fuck do I care so much if she lives or dies?'_

Kakuzu knew that if he didn't find a match and do a transfusion now… No! He didn't want to think about that! But where was he going to find a blood match for her?

Kakuzu had been thinking so hard that he hadn't sensed a very familiar presence enter the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Kakuzu? You know, I never would have figured you to be the caring type."

Kakuzu's eyes slightly narrowed as he turned around. "What are you doing here…Madara?"

The orange-masked clad ninja smirked behind his mask. "Oh, I heard that a certain greedy bastard had gotten married, and I wanted to see it for myself."

Kakuzu growled as Madara sauntered to Kairi's side. He peered down at her face and placed a hand on top of her head.

"She really is attractive, Kakuzu. How did she wind up like this?"

Kakuzu turned away "I don't know…Look, I don't have time for this! If I don't find a blood type to match her own, I won't be able to save her!"

Madara chuckled darkly. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with this.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but I'm afraid that your wife comes from a rare bloodline."

Kakuzu shook his head. "Impossible. She was born to a woman who was a geisha-"

Madara held up his hand as he interrupted. "Ah, yes…I remember Midori-chan very well. A very beautiful woman who held the attention of many men, but as I recall, she only loved one…A rouge shinobi."

Thoughts whirled around Kakuzu's mind. Where exactly was Madara going with this? And why the hell was Madara even here?!

Kakuzu listened as Madara continued. "Midori was a beautiful woman who could have had any man she wanted, but she chose to love an Uchiha and gave him a child as a result of that love."

Kakuzu's eyes widened. Wait, was Madara saying that Kairi was…

"She's an Uchiha?" he asked. He could tell that Madara was smirking as he nodded his head.

If Kairi was an Uchiha…If that was truly the case, then it would be almost impossible to get blood for her. In fact, the only Uchiha that he knew was…

His eyes narrowed as he realized where Madara was going with this. "What do you want in exchange for your blood?"

Madara shrugged his shoulders "I only wish to help a family member in need. I would think that you would be more than happy for my help, Kakuzu."

Before Kakuzu could retort at that statement, Kairi began coughing up blood. "Kak…"

Kakuzu was at her side in an instant. "Kairi, I need you to stay conscious."

She stared up at him weakly. "…Sorry…" Her eyes slowly closed as she grasped at Kakuzu's hand.

Madara watched in silence before saying "I'm offering to give you some of my blood in order to save her life. Don't ask why, just know that it's important that she lives. She is one of the last of the Uchiha, after all."

Kakuzu nodded his head. He didn't understand Madara's motives. Hell, since when had anyone ever understood Uchiha Madara's motives?! But if Kairi lived because of it, who was he to complain?

Kakuzu sighed. "Alright, but we need to do this quickly."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi hissed at the light that pierced her vision. She moaned as she looked over.

How long exactly had she been unconscious?

"So, you're awake?"

Her eyes widened as she witnessed Kakuzu sitting by her bedside. Wait, how long had he been there? What happened? All she remembered was Kakuzu yelling at her and then she…

She looked down at her wrists and immediately cringed in shame.

"…Kakuzu-danna, I'm-" She was cut off as Kakuzu stood up and wrapped his arms around her body in an embrace.

"Damn it, that was the stupidest thing you've done yet, Kairi." he growled in anger.

Kairi was dumbfounded. Was this really happening? Was Kakuzu really holding her like this?

"You could have died, do you realize that?"

Kairi didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything, so she just nodded.

'_What happened? Last night, I thought he would murder me, and now it seems like…'_

She stopped her thoughts there as he tightened his grip on her.

Tears fell down her face as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, danna! Please forgive me, I-I'll try to not be so bothersome from now on!"

Kakuzu sighed "I am only going to say this once, so pay attention. I am sorry that I let my anger get the better of me. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." He shook his head as he continued.

"I also shouldn't have forced you to marry me, I should have listened to you first. But that was idiotic of you to harm yourself! I'll let it go this time, but if you ever…" Kakuzu was stopped by Kairi jerking his mask down and crushing her lips against his own.

He had no idea what possessed her to do that, but…

Kairi slowly wrapped her arms around his neck in order to deepen their kiss, praying that he wouldn't turn her away.

'_Please, Kakuzu-danna. Please don't be repulsed by me. Please don't hate me!'_

Kakuzu was slowly losing the battle against his better judgment. He knew that he shouldn't let her do this, so then why was he letting her?

'_Damn it all, I can't take it anymore!'_ Kakuzu wrapped his arms around her possessively as Kairi tangled her fingers in his hair. He had never felt so, so…truly free, truly alive as he did when he was with Kairi.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Madara growled as he watched. He hadn't expected _this_ to happen! She was supposed to fear Kakuzu, despise him for driving her to almost kill herself. Now, they were practically…

He turned away in a mixture of anger and disgust as he tried to decide what to do next.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu pulled away first in order to breathe. Kairi was gasping for breath as well as she smiled up at Kakuzu and slowly ran her fingers down his stitched face.

Mesmerized by Kairi's sweet, angelic face, he began to mimic her movements as his fingers began to trace her lovely features. And at that moment, it seemed that the only thing going through both of their minds was…

'_Now what?'_

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Yup! I know some of you might be thinking, 'Why is Madara in here?' Well, it's all part of my story plot, you'll see! lol Soo, what did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know, k? And if any of you have any song suggestions, please let me know! XD And I'm still wondering if I should definitely do a lemon, so yah…Let me know about that too. **

**So, please review!!! ^_^ Thankies and baked potato!**


	10. Heal My Heart

**Ohayo my loyal fans! I'm back from Mexico and it was aweshum!!! ^_^ Okay, I was a little upset cuz I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! T_T Please, please peoples! Please review! …With that being said, I don't own anything, so on with the chapter!**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

Kairi felt silly for smiling, but she was that happy. She couldn't believe that Kakuzu had actually kissed her back, hadn't shoved her away and told her that she was stupid.

Now, they were both sitting on her bed, looking at each other.

On the other hand, Kakuzu didn't understand why she had done that. Why would she want to kiss someone like him? Someone who had murdered countless people for their money and hearts.

He shook his head as he began to turn away, but something in Kairi's eyes made him stop. There was some kind of unparalleled beauty that he had never seen before in his life. The way she was smiling at him at that moment made him want her. It made him feel something for her.

And that terrified him more than anything else ever had.

He didn't deserve her to smile at him. He didn't deserve her kindness. Hell, he didn't even deserve to be married to her after what happened last night!

But it seemed like she didn't even care.

"Kakuzu-danna?" Kakuzu was brought out of his thoughts by that angelic voice.

He fought to find the right words. "What?" he choked out.

"Is something wrong, danna?"

He narrowed his eyes to slits. How he hated it when she called him danna! It made him feel worse than he already did!

"Kairi."

"Hai?"

He grabbed her small face in his much larger hand and brought her face closer to his. "Don't ever call me danna again!" he hissed. "If you do, then…"

'_Shit, what __will__ I do? I've gotta do something to scare her off, something to really scare her shitless…'_

"Then what?" Kakuzu inwardly groaned at how gorgeous she was looking at this moment.

"Then I'll kiss you."

Kairi's eyes widened at that and her mouth gaped open a bit, making Kakuzu believe that he had won. He released her face and began to turn away.

However, Kairi grabbed his arm and pulled him around. "Do you mean that, _danna_?" she whispered.

His eyes slightly widened. "Didn't you just hear me?" he growled.

She smirked. "Oh, I heard you, but I wanted to know if you intended on keeping your promise, _danna_." Kakuzu growled.

"I warned you." With that, he brutally crushed his lips against her own. Soon though, he felt himself enjoying it more than he was supposed to. Especially when he heard Kairi slightly moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'_Damn it! What is it about her that does this to me?'_

He felt Kairi smile into the kiss, and that made him pull away.

Kairi felt confused. She thought he was enjoying it, at least, she had hoped he was. But now, he was acting like he hated it.

"Kakuzu, what's wrong?" she whispered as she leaned in closer to him.

He shook his head. "Everything! None of this was supposed to happen!" Kairi was even more confused now. What was he talking about?

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"All of this! I was supposed to stay in Akatsuki for the rest of my life, but most everyone is dead! I wasn't supposed to save your life that day in the forest, I was supposed to end it! I sure as hell wasn't supposed to marry you, but I did! And I wasn't supposed to start caring about you or your feelings, and now I am!"

Kakuzu pushed Kairi away from him in a mixture of anger and confusion. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

Kairi sat up, tears of frustration threatening to spill over. "Maybe you aren't always supposed to know what to do! Maybe you should just let things happen without always planning for every single thing! Maybe you should just let me help you!"

He shook his head. No! He couldn't, he wouldn't!

"Kairi, how long have you been with me?"

She shook her head. "About five or six months, why?" Why did he care how long they had been together?

He sighed. "That's how long I've trapped you with me, and I can't do that anymore."

Her eyes widened. _'What is he saying?'_

"I can't keep a beautiful soul like yours with me. If you continue to stay with me, then your soul will become corrupted like mine!"

Tears ran down her face. _'No! Don't do this, Kakuzu! Please don't make me leave!'_

"Kairi, I want you to leave and forget all about me."

She fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'll…" Damn it! He hated seeing her like this! "I'll get an annulment, since we never consummated our union. It'll be an easy break for both of us."

Kairi kept shaking her head and sobbing. _'No, no, no, no! He can't do this to me! He can't!'_

Kakuzu turned around to walk away, as much as it was hurting him, but was stopped by Kairi throwing her arms around his legs.

"Don't go!" she cried out. "Please, don't leave me!"

For some strange and unknown reason, Kakuzu's hearts began to tighten painfully in his chest at the sight of Kairi's tear-stained face.

"I have to, in order to save you."

She shook her head "I don't care what happens to me! What do I have to do to stay with you?!" Kakuzu knelt down to her level and placed his hands on both shoulders.

"Nothing," he whispered. "nothing at all. Nothing is going to change my mind. I want you to leave."

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!"

His eyes widened as he listened to her. "You have feelings for me! You're just running away from them, coward!"

He growled "You're just fooling yourself! I feel nothing for you!"

"Then just end my life now!"

He shook his head. "No. And why the hell would you want me to?"

She weakly smiled. "I find that I can't live my life without you, Kakuzu."

'_No! this wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be happy to be free of me, not distraught over the fact that I'm going to leave her!'_

Kairi threw her arms around his much larger body. "Don't go." she whispered. "Please, don't go."

He had to get out of here. He had to clear his mind, do something. He just had to get away from her!

"I'm going out for awhile. If you want to leave, I understand."

Kairi became enraged at that moment. She balled her hand into a fist in order to try and calm herself, but she soon gave up. She raised her hand and…

SMACK!

Kakuzu's eyes widened as there was now a slightly pink mark on his cheek where she had just slapped him.

He slowly raised his hand to touch it. She had guts, he gave her that much.

Kairi was wincing from the pain of hitting his hardened face. "Damn you, Kakuzu! Why can't you just let me in?"

He stood up and turned his back on her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She stood up and glared at his backside. "You're so scared of letting anyone inside your heart and actually loving you! Why…" she slightly choked up. "Why won't you let me be the one to love you? …Why won't you let me heal the wounds of your broken heart?"

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he recalled his mother's words.

'_There will be someone to heal the wounds of your broken heart, Kakuzu.' _

He whirled around as Kairi threw her face in her hands and began sobbing again.

"Kakuzu…I-I think that I lo…"

He wanted to reach out, to take her in his arms, to actually let her in. But he stopped. His pride once again got in the way as he turned back around and slammed the door as he walked out.

Kairi looked up, still crying. "I'll be here," she whispered. "I'll be waiting for you, Kakuzu, because I love you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu sighed as he walked out onto the streets of the town. He had no idea what to do!

Did he want her now? Of course he did! He could see that she was gorgeous, desirable, but he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to be loved.

"Damn it all! I can't fuck her life up like this!" He turned around and punched a hole through the wall behind him.

"Ah, Kakuzu, are we having a dilemma?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "What now, Madara?" he growled out.

Madara chuckled behind his mask. "I heard you ranting and I thought you might need some help."

He sighed. "Not now, Madara. I can't decide what to do…"

"About what, your wife?" Kakuzu winced when Madara referred to Kairi as his wife.

"I don't even know if you could call her my wife. We haven't even…consummated our marriage." he mumbled.

Madara sighed. "Are you finally realizing how much she means to you?" He rolled his eyes as Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

"Hell no! She doesn't mean anything to me! She's just-" Kakuzu was unable to finish as Madara interrupted him.

"A girl that has changed you in every way possible," Kakuzu shook his head. "Kakuzu, we've known each other for a long time, I see that she puts a light in your eyes whenever she smiles at you. I see that you hate it when she hurts, and I can also see that you want her."

Kakuzu growled at that. "No. I. Don't. She's just a crutch that's making me weak!"

Madara shook his head. "You love her." He stated simply.

Love? Kakuzu had never loved anyone in his long life, why start now? He had no need for love! He had no need for the sickening emotions, and yet he found it hard picturing his life without the beautiful woman he had married just because he saw it as a cheaper alternative for him.

He didn't want to not wake up and find her fixing them breakfast, he wanted to be the one to be there for her. He just wanted her.

Kakuzu groaned as Madara chuckled. "Well, Kakuzu? Have you come to a realization yet?"

Kakuzu sighed underneath his mask. "I think so…" Madara waited for him to continue.

"I think… that I might… love her…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi had stopped crying almost as soon as Kakuzu had left. She had to show him that she was stronger than that!

She slightly blushed as she remembered the kisses they had only this morning shared. She had known for awhile that she loved him, she just didn't know why…

He was violent, had no patience, acted like he hated her mere presence more than half the time they were together, but she knew that she would never love anyone else like she loved him.

She sighed. How had she even come to the conclusion that she actually loved him? She had known ever since…the night he had comforted her during her horrible nightmare. Ever since, her love for him had grown.

Oh sure, he had infuriated her beyond belief, but that all seemed so distant to her.

She looked over at their clothes and decided to begin washing them.

She smiled as she began to sing while doing some cleaning up in the small motel room.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you_

_You need a light, I'd find a match_

_Cause I love the way you say good morning_

_And you take me the way I am_

Kairi smiled at the thought of Kakuzu actually loving her the way she was. Oh well, a girl could wish.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater_

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better_

_Cause I love the way you call me baby_

_And you take me the way I am_

After washing Kakuzu's clothes in the bathroom sink, she hung them outside the window of the small room.

_I'd buy you Rogaine, when you start losing all your hair_

_Sew on patches, to all you tear_

_Cause I love you more than I could promise_

_And you take me the way I am, mmm_

_You take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am_

Kairi shook her head. Who was she kidding? Kakuzu would never love her in return.

Her eyes widened as she felt someone put their arms around her waist.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu slowly walked up the stairs with Madara in tow behind him. He sighed as he stood outside the door, wondering if she would still be there.

All of a sudden, he heard her beautiful singing and smiled in relief at the fact that she was indeed still there.

He slowly opened the door and listened as she sang, his eyes widening in amazement at the words.

"Beautiful." he whispered so low that she couldn't possibly hear him.

He finally got enough courage to walk up behind her and gently, slowly snaked his arms around her waist.

He heard her gasp and smiled as he leaned against her, placing a kiss to her hair.

Kairi whirled around. "Ka…kuzu…you, you…" She couldn't say anymore as she threw her arms around the stitched nin and wept on him.

Kakuzu refused to deny it anymore. Not to himself or anyone for that matter. He loved this woman, and he intended on truly making her his.

"Kairi," he moaned, "you're so gorgeous." Kairi blushed at that. He had never said anything like that before. What had changed?

He leaned back to get a better look at her facial expressions and smirked at the bright blush that was adorning her features.

"Kakuzu…" He moaned again and tore his mask off his face in order to kiss her. Kairi's eyes widened at how gentle his kiss was, but soon closed her eyes and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

Kakuzu pulled away from the kiss and rested his lips on Kairi's forehead. "Kairi?"

"Hmm?" Kairi's eyes were half-lidded as she willed her heart to stop thundering in her chest.

Kakuzu paused before asking "Do you love me?" Kairi blushed, unsure of what to tell him. Was he just testing her with his intoxicating kisses? Was he just going to reject her if she said that she did love him?

She slowly opened her mouth. "I…"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffie alert! XD Oh noes! Your reviews decide what happens next! Do Kairi and Kakuzu go through with consummating their marriage, or will they be thwarted by some unseen force! You all decide! ^_^ By the way, the song used in this chapter is called The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson! Go look her up, she is amazing! :D **

**Another thing, I recently watched an old favorite movie of mine and have decided to use a song from that movie to use for the upcoming scene. I won't tell you exactly when the scene will be written cuz I'm that evil! XD The song is English, and I won't be telling you all the name of it either! My reign of evil just won't end, will it? XD**

**All reviews are appreciated by moi, but no flames! ^_^ So thank all of you once again for taking time to read my fic!**


	11. I Think I Love You

**Ohayo my loyal fans! I was so happy with how many reviews I got on the last chapter! Yayz!!!! So, from now on, the rating is gonna change, just to be safe and stuff. If you guys don't wanna read any kind of smut or love scene stuff, I guess you won't wanna read the rest of my fic. lol**

**XD Anyway, I don't own anything, but I must say that I do think that the Akatsuki guys are very very smexy! XD On with the story!**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

_Last time…_

_Kakuzu paused before asking "Do you love me?" Kairi blushed, unsure of what to tell him. Was he just testing her with his intoxicating kisses? Was he just going to reject her if she said that she did love him?_

_She slowly opened her mouth. "I…"_

Kairi turned her head away from Kakuzu's piercing gaze. No, it wasn't as angry as it used to be. Now, it was more… she was almost scared to say, kind.

She may have called him a coward, but she was the biggest coward she knew of! She couldn't tell him how she felt, she just couldn't!

He cupped her face in his larger hands and turned her face back to his own. "Kairi?"

Tears threatened to spill over as she shook her head. "I can't… I'm scared." she whispered.

His eyes widened as he continued to listen to her. "I'm scared! I'm so scared, and I don't know why!" Her eyes snapped open as the tears fell down her beautiful face.

"You have no idea how much I care for you, Kakuzu! But it kills me because I know in my heart that you could probably never feel the same for someone so worthless as me!"

Kakuzu's eyes softened as Kairi continued to sob uncontrollably. He had no idea what it was about this woman, this gentle, loving, beautiful, woman that turned him into a completely incompetent idiot, but he knew exactly how he felt towards her.

"Kairi," he murmured "You have no idea how wrong you are." And he intended on showing her just how wrong she was.

She sniffed. "Kakuzu, what-" She was cut off as Kakuzu gently pressed his lips against her own soft lips. He felt desire soar through his body as she slowly deepened the kiss.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to keep him with her.

'_Please, please stay!'_

She heard Kakuzu's moan of pleasure as she shyly used her tiny tongue to try and probe past his mouth. Surprisingly to her, it worked. He opened his mouth and began his own assault on her mouth.

How long exactly they stayed like that, they weren't sure, and they didn't care either. Unlike the kisses they had shared before, these were more desire-filled, more passionate.

Kairi finally pulled away for breath, panting and gasping for air. "Kaku…"

He smiled as he rested his forehead against her own. "Kairi, you have no idea how much I care for you now. Sure, a few months ago, I wouldn't have minded killing you, but now… damn it! I hardly even know myself!" he chuckled lightly, which was something new for him.

A slight blush adorned her features. Was he really saying…?

"Kakuzu?"

He smiled as he brushed his lips over her knuckles. "I don't know what this feeling is, because I've never experienced anything like this before," he paused "Kairi, when I first met you, you were the biggest annoyance I had ever met, and I wanted nothing more than to kill you. I never planned on sharing my life with you, but you somehow have managed to do something to me that I…"

He stopped as he saw the confusion on her face and cursed himself for rambling on and on. "Kairi, I can't stop thinking about you! Not even for a single minute! I can't picture my life without you now, and I think I might…" he paused once again to catch his breath "I might love you, Kairi."

Upon hearing that, Kairi threw her face in her hands. Wasn't this what she had wanted? His love?

She sobbed as she knew in her heart that she wasn't good enough for his love. She was ruined. She had no value whatsoever, she couldn't even give anyone children!

He began to place kisses on top of her hair and whispering in her ear.

"Why are you so sad now?"

"B-because, I-I don't… d-deserve you…"

He shook his head and smirked. "Bullshit." He said, mimicking her exact term from earlier. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face.

"Kairi, can't you see how amazing you are and exactly why I love you? You just told me yourself that I…"

"SHUT UP!" His eyes widened as she shrieked at him. "You don't get it! Damn it, I DO love you! Are you happy?! I love you, Kakuzu! I have for the longest time, and I-" She was cut off as he crushed her in his arms.

"Kairi," he murmured "I love you, I love you, I love you." Kairi shook her head. "Please, stop that. Just accept it, we are husband and wife and we just so happen to love each other."

She narrowed her eyes at him and growled.

He chuckled. "You look gorgeous even when you look at me like that."

She slowly rested her head against his rock hard chest. Was it possible that he truly loved her, even though so much had happened to her?

Better yet, was she willing to accept that he did love her, that he wanted to be with her?

"Kakuzu," she whispered "I love you." She turned her face to his only to have him once again kiss her until she was breathless.

He moaned at how delicious her kisses were. Kakuzu wanted her. Badly. But he didn't want to scare her off by telling her so.

"Kakuzu," she moaned breathlessly. And that was when he felt all his blood go south to his nether regions.

He fought to find his voice "W-what?"

She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded, her mouth slightly open. "I… have this burning sensation… inside…"

He thought he would die as soon as she said that.

"Please," she whispered "I don't… know what…" She moaned again as she nuzzled her face against his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore. He scooped her up gently and walked over to the bed in the room, gently laying her on top.

She was by this point, gasping for breath as she stared up at Kakuzu as he hovered over her body.

"Kaku…" she gasped "I… I want… I don't know exactly…" She blushed at how stupid she must have sounded to him.

He smiled. "It's fine," he huskily whispered in her ear "Do you want me to help you?" His hands moved to the top of her lilac-colored dress, but he stopped.

'_Damn it! I shouldn't be doing this! She's been taken advantage of all her life, I can't just be another bastard to her.'_

He proceeded to climb off her, but was stopped by her whimpering "Please, don't stop!"

She sat up. "Do I disgust you that much, husband?"

His eyes narrowed as he pulled her body to his. "No," he hissed "Of course you don't!"

She shook her head. "Then why won't you take me?"

His eyes widened. Wait… "…You actually want me to…" Kairi giggled at his loss for words.

She smiled sincerely. "Of course I want you. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to take me and make me yours, truly yours." She began to use her fingers to trace the stitches along his face. Soon, she began to place delicate kisses along his jaw-line.

Kakuzu growled as he pushed her back onto the bed. He stared down at her, mesmerized by her stunning features.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Kakuzu. I trust you." He sighed. How could she have any kind of faith in him? But then again, how could she actually love him of all people?

He looked down at her. His eyes filled with confusion as Kairi lay beneath him, her eyes closed and her body stiff.

"Kairi, what's wrong?"

Her eyes slowly opened. "I… I'm sorry, I just don't know…" she blushed "I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do. Every time, well you know, my body automatically went into a small coma so I wouldn't have to deal with it, so I don't know what to do now."

He sighed. He vaguely remembered her telling him about that the first few months they were together.

He smirked. "I wouldn't worry. Instincts will kick in soon enough. If you really need any help, I'll just tell you exactly what to do."

She blushed furiously and nodded her head. This was exactly what she wanted, and she wasn't about to back out now!

Kakuzu gently kissed her once more as he began to fumble with the buttons on her dress and shoved the sleeves of the dress off her shoulders. He soon moved his lips to her neck, eliciting a moan from her angelic voice.

But, unfortunately for Kakuzu and Kairi, karma was being a bitch today.

"KAKUZUUUU!!!! TOBI HAS BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!"

Kakuzu's head shot up, sending a death glare to the door where "Tobi" was on the other side.

'_Damn Madara to the lowest pits of hell! Damn him!'_

Kairi was gasping for breath. "Kaku…zu…w-who's t-that?"

He looked down at his wife and sighed. "Don't worry, that's just… an… old acquaintance of mine." He smirked and brought his face closer to her own, planning on picking up right where…

"KAKUZU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Damn it, Ma… Tobi!" Kakuzu walked over to the door and flung it open, revealing "Tobi".

Kairi attempted to stand and see just who exactly was bothering them. She walked over to stand behind Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, who is…" Her eyes widened as she saw Tobi. "…Kakuzu?"

He looked down at Kairi to say something, but stopped as he noticed something that she hadn't noticed. "Kairi…" Kakuzu could feel Tobi's glare radiating from his mask.

"What is…" She looked down and shrieked. She had conveniently forgotten that Kakuzu had only moments before, unbuttoned her dress and it now rested on her finely shaped hips, revealing her white, lacy bra.

"Um…e-excuse…" She didn't finish as she ran into the small bathroom of their motel room.

Tobi looked at Kakuzu. "What the fucking hell was that?!" he hissed in Madara's voice.

Kakuzu smirked. "Well, it looks like if you hadn't interrupted, then I would have ravished my wife within an inch of her life."

"Were you trying to rape her?" he snarled.

"Hardly! She was begging me for it! …By the way, why the hell are you here anyway?"

Madara paused before answering. "Konoha ninja are in the town." Kakuzu sighed.

"Damn it! Are you serious?"

"Yes, and if you don't want them to find you, I suggest you get Kairi and yourself out of here."

Kakuzu sighed. On one hand, he really wanted Madara to get his ass out of there so he get back to screwing his wife senseless; but on the other, he wanted Kairi to be safe.

"Fine," he growled "We'll leave before tomorrow, now will you kindly get the hell out of here?!"

"Kakuzu, that's not a nice way to treat an old friend of yours." Kakuzu and Madara turned around to find Kairi was now decent and not nearly as embarrassed as before. She flashed a brilliant smile to Madara.

"Tobi, was it?"

"Tobi" nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! Tobi is a good boy, and Kakuzu has a pretty wife!"

Kairi slightly blushed and smiled at Tobi before turning to Kakuzu. "Does he have anywhere to stay for the night?"

Kakuzu moaned. Oh gods no. Please don't let his beautiful saint of a wife suggest...

"Ooh, Kakuzu, can Tobi stay with you and the pretty lady?"

Kakuzu sent Kairi a pleading look, but to no avail. "Of course you can," she answered.

Damn him!!!

xxxxxxxxxx

**lolz Poor Kakuzu and Kairi! Well, I hope this chapter was good enough. I personally think it's crap, but I was kinda stuck on what to do for this chappie. But fear not, the smut between Kakuzu and Kairi is coming up soon enough, believe it! XD**

**So, please review and tell me what you thought! But no flames, por favor!**


	12. Too Many Interruptions!

**Ohayo my loyal fans! I'm so glad that I haven't gotten any flames yet! XD Just thought I'd let you guys know how much I appreciate your reviews! **

**Warning! There will be slight more sexuality in this chapter! …Actually, a lot more sex stuff O.o Like… an almost love scene, masturbating, etc… Just a warning if you don't want to read that kind of stuff!**

**As usual, I don't own anything! So what're you still reading this for? Get on with reading the chapter! XD**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

Kakuzu was beyond pissed at this point. "Tobi" had been traveling with them for almost two bloody weeks now, and he hadn't had any time at all with his wife because of it!

"Damn him," he grumbled. Kairi looked over at Kakuzu and gave him a sympathetic smile before turning back to the task at hand.

"Kakuzu," He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked over her shoulder. He placed a small kiss on top of her head.

"Hm?"

She smiled in contentment. Ever since they had confessed to each other, he had been kinder, more affectionate, but only around her. She liked this side to him. "What would you like to eat tonight, seafood or barbeque?"

Kakuzu smirked before whispering huskily in her ear "I know what I'd like… How about you?"

She shuddered at the seductive tone in his voice. "Kakuzu, we're in the market, we can't-" She gasped as he began to press kisses and nip at her neck, leaving tiny marks in the process.

Her head rolled back in pleasure. "Kakuzu…"

"TOBI IS BACK! So what are we eating tonight, Kairi-chan?"

Both Kairi and Kakuzu groaned as Tobi bounded over to where they were. Kairi now thoroughly regretted inviting Tobi to stay with them for one night. Now she just wanted him to get the hell out of their lives, so Kakuzu could finally fuck the hell out of her!

"Ooh! Can we have barbeque tonight?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu glared unrelenting at Tobi, while Tobi sat next to Kairi. He should be sitting next to her! Not that bastard!

Kakuzu knew he was thinking childishly, but he didn't care! Kairi was HIS wife! HIS! And he wanted to be with her!

"Is Kakuzu okay?" Kakuzu growled at the smugness in Tobi's voice.

Kairi sighed before standing and taking everyone's plates into the kitchen to be washed. She turned around and smiled at Kakuzu.

"Would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

'_Thank you! Whatever entity there is out there, thank you!'_ Kakuzu quickly got up and followed Kairi into the small kitchen.

Kairi winked at Kakuzu, making him wonder what she was planning.

"Tobi, would you do me a favor?"

Tobi ran over and threw his arms around Kairi's small frame. "Anything for Kairi-chan!"

Yes! Perfect! "Would you mind going out and picking up some peaches and cherries? I have a real craving for some fruit now."

Kakuzu smirked behind his mask as he knew that Madara was seething. He couldn't refuse anything Kairi asked of him. He had no choice, but to do it!

"Can't Kakuzu do it? Tobi would like to help Kairi in the kitchen!"

Kairi shook her head. "Please, Tobi? I would appreciate it so much if you would."

Finally, after a few minutes of quiet, he responded "Alright! Tobi will be back before you know it!"

Yes, good! Leave!

With that, he left the motel room and Kairi and Kakuzu were finally left alone.

Kakuzu wasted no time at all and immediately crushed his lips against Kairi's. She threw her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss.

"Ka… kuzu…" she gasped. He groaned as he felt all his blood rush south. He needed her badly.

He quickly picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. "Kairi," he moaned.

She was writhing in anticipation and need. "Please," she whispered "Take me now!"

He nodded his head and soon had her entirely naked, save her frilly bra and underwear. Damn, she looked so hot right now!

"Please!" she whined. He smirked evilly. He was going to have the best time ever with this.

He used one large hand to cup her bra-covered breast and began to massage it.

She moaned. "Kakuzu! More!" He complied and began to give the other breast the same treatment. Soon, he began to wonder just what exactly was under his wife's undergarments.

He groaned at the prospect of seeing his wife's naked glory and soon began to fiddle with unhooking her bra. It had to go, now! Unfortunately, he had no luck with unhooking the damned contraption.

He growled and Kairi slowly sat up to assist him with the task. She put her lips against his own as soon as it was unhooked. Kakuzu managed to keep the kiss from being broken as he tore the offensive object off her body.

But before he could get a look at his wife's beauty…

The door slammed open. "TOBI IS BACK!"

"FUCK NO!"

Kairi scrambled to get off the bed and somehow managed to crawl into the bathroom.

"Where did Kairi-chan go?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kakuzu, I know you're mad, but can you at least say something?" Ever since Tobi had returned and interrupted their alone time, Kakuzu hadn't spoken a word.

Kairi sighed. "Fine, I'll just go to bed then. Are you coming soon?"

"…Yeah, I just need to take a shower first. I'll join you soon." Kairi smiled and quickly placed a kiss on the side of his stitched face before beginning the task of taking her clothes off.

Kakuzu watched with anticipation as she began to slowly unbutton her blue dress and slowly slide it off her shoulders, revealing beautiful cream colored skin.

"You're so gorgeous." he moaned.

Kairi turned around and a fierce blush now covered her face. "I forgot you were still there!" She shook her head and giggled. "Hurry up with that shower! Who knows how long Tobi will stay asleep!"

'_Since when does Madara sleep?'_

He waved his hand dismissively. "I know, I know! Can I help it if I want to see my wife's gorgeous body?"

She smiled weakly. "I understand exactly how you feel right now." She turned around and began undressing once more. Kakuzu got the hint and walked into the bathroom.

Kakuzu turned the water on, waiting for it to become hot enough.

'_Kakuzu! More!'_ His eyes snapped open. Damn, her voice… He shook his head.

"I need to take her soon, or I'll lose my goddamned mind!" He peeled his clothes off and stepped into the now scalding shower.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get Kairi out of his head. The only thing he could think of at the moment of was when he would finally take her.

'_Ah! Kakuzu, please, harder!'_

Thanks to that thought, Kakuzu was how harder than he had ever been in his life. What was he supposed to do?

'_Please, just like that! Oh, oh! Kakuzu, I love you!'_

No! He couldn't be fantasizing now! What would he do when…?

'_I'm… I'm coming! Oh, Kakuzu!'_

His breathing became labored as he continued to think about Kairi. He began to picture what it would be like if she rode his… Shit! He had to do something about his problem!

He turned around; making sure the door was locked. Kakuzu couldn't believe he was about to do this. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on his throbbing member.

He closed his eyes and soon…

_Kairi was on top of him, riding on his aching member taking him as deep as she possibly could._

"_Kakuzu! Oh, please! More!"_

He began pumping furiously at the thought of Kairi's angelic voice saying such things. Soon, he thought of what would happen if… Oh gods!

_Kairi was on her knees in front of him. She smiles up at him. _

"_Kakuzu, I love you so much." she whispered. Then she began to kiss the tip of his member, licking the precum in the process._

_He moaned at how good her mouth felt on him. Soon, she began to lick his member up and down and then took his head into her mouth._

Kakuzu pumped even harder at that. Harder and faster, that was his tempo until a few minutes later, he cried Kairi's name and climaxed all over the shower wall.

He fell to his knees, panting and gasping for breath.

That. Was. Amazing. Kakuzu didn't think he had ever come that hard before. Sure, he had used whores a few times to relieve himself during his long life, but no one had ever made him feel like this.

He sighed as he tried to figure out how he was going to clean his cum off the wall…

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu finally emerged from the bathroom to find Kairi asleep on top of the bed. She lay slightly curled up, with a small smile on her face.

Kakuzu had to bite back a groan at the very short, white nightgown she wore. She looked like a goddess to him as she laid there, her long hair like a halo all around her body.

He smiled and gently lay down next to her so as not to wake her. He reached out and brushed a few strands of her golden brown hair out of her eyes and slowly took her into his arms.

She immediately snuggled closer to him and the warmth he contained. He chuckled and kissed her lips.

At that moment, he couldn't help but wonder…

"I wonder what it would've been like if we had had a chance to have kids together…" What if they could have had a son, would he have looked like him or Kairi? Would he have become a shinobi? And what if they could have had a daughter?

Would he have been a good father? He was so sure that Kairi would have been the best mother to any child she had.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in anger at that thought.

"Damn that man!" he hissed "Wherever he is, I hope he rots in the fucking lowest pits of hell!"

Kairi pushed herself closer to Kakuzu and whimpered. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Kairi, as if to shield and protect her from any other harm that might come to threaten their fleeting happiness.

Kairi's breathing became normal and she stilled against him. Kakuzu placed one final kiss to her lips as he lay on his back and positioned her across his chest in a more comfortable position.

"…Love you, Kakuzu."

His eyes widened as he looked up and saw Kairi staring back at him, smiling.

"Kairi?" Her eyes closed once again as she fell asleep. Kakuzu smiled and closed his eyes to join his wife in sleep.

"Kakuzu,"

Kakuzu growled. "What the hell do you want?!" he hissed "I'm trying to go to sleep!"

Madara rolled his eyes as he took his mask off and sat at the end of the bed. "Listen, I need to talk to you about Kairi's past… It concerns whether or not she can-"

"I don't give a fuck! Just shut up and let me go to sleep!"

"…Fine, but we need to talk about Kairi soon." Madara narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu. "Are you comfortable with her on you like that?"

Kakuzu smirked, pleased to see Madara so pissed. "Yes, I am. And why do you even care what we do? We're married!"

Madara shook his head before putting his mask on and lying down on his makeshift bed on the floor.

"That's none of your concern. Kairi is an Uchiha, and I am obligated to see that nothing happens to her."

"Whatever," Kakuzu muttered. He couldn't wait until Madara left. The sooner, the better in his opinion!

xxxxxxxxxx

…**Wow, that was the first kind of smut I've ever written in my life O.o lol Please tell me if it was any good, but as usual, please no flames! lol **

**I'm kind stuck on where to go from here, but if you guys want a lemon in the next chapter, tell me, if not, then give me another idea! XD Thanks guys!**


	13. We Belong

**Ohayo my loyal fans! Just to warn you, this is it! The long awaited lemon is in this chapter! :D Dun dun dun! lol So if you don't wanna read, then don't XD**

**I don't own anything, so just get on with reading!!! XD**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

Madara watched Kairi as she looked at different foods in the market. How long had he been annoying them now, almost a month now? He sighed.

"Is something wrong, Tobi?" Madara bit back a groan. She looked just like her mother when she smiled like that. Oh, Midori, he would keep his promise, somehow…

"Tobi is fine, Kairi-chan! But you look a little sad, is something wrong?"

She smiled weakly at him, attempting to hide her apparent sadness. "I'm fine," she lied "Please don't worry about me." She turned around to walk off, and Madara followed her.

He snorted. How could he not worry about her? After all, she was Midori's daughter.

"Tobi?"

"Yes?"

She turned around to face him. "Do you think I'm good enough for Kakuzu?"

He stopped, shocked that she would ask him something like that. Was she really serious?

"Why would you think that, Kairi-chan? Kakuzu-san is lucky to have you!" he exclaimed happily. Inside, he detested the fact that Kakuzu had somehow married her and was now trying to take her. He did NOT want Kakuzu to just abandon her once he was done with her, and he was sure that was exactly what would happen!

Madara shook his head and listened as Kairi began to speak again.

"Well, it's just that, he… he… never mind. It's silly and I shouldn't even be bothering you with this." She smiled brightly and began to walk once more, hoping to just forget what she had just said.

Madara grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around, her eyes wide.

"Tobi, what-"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to Kakuzu-san." he slowly responded.

"Wha…" What was he talking about?

"I don't know, but you're the first thing in his life that has made him happy, truly happy. Not even money has ever put a light in his eyes like you do. So how could you even think that you aren't good enough for him?"

Her head was bowed so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"…Tobi, do you know how we met, Kakuzu and I?"

"No, Kairi-chan, will you tell Tobi?" She looked up finally and nodded her head.

"I grew up in a geisha house, my mother wasn't allowed to leave with me… She died when I was fourteen and the owner of the geisha house turned me into a whore." She paused a moment before continuing.

"It was ten years later before I got enough courage to attempt to run away. When the owner found out that I had escaped, he sent his lackeys after me to bring me back." She smiled. "Kakuzu accidentally saved my life when he killed those bastards and took their hearts."

"Another month later, I was sold because I was apparently too much of a burden. So Kakuzu happened to be at the slave auction, and… he bought me to save me."

So Kakuzu had… wait, what?! Kakuzu had done something that didn't profit him at all… for no reason at all?

'_Madara, please trust her. Let her love her him the way that you…'_ Madara's eyes widened behind his mask. It had been so long since he had heard her voice…

"…Kairi-chan," She looked at him expectedly. "Do you love Kakuzu-san?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "I do."

He didn't want to say this. "Please go back to Kakuzu-san now. Tobi is gonna be a little while… I have… things to do."

Was he really… Were she and Kakuzu going to…

She smiled at Tobi and nodded her head. "Thank you!" she whispered to Tobi's slowly retreating form.

There was so much she had to do to get ready. She had to get back to the room! She began to run past all the shops. Oh, she couldn't wait until…

She stopped running as she looked into the window of one certain shop.

A bright blush came across her face as she began to think.

'_I hope Kakuzu appreciates what I'm about to do…'_ And with that, she walked into the dimly-lit shop, losing what little self-respect she had for herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu sighed as he finally saw the motel within his view. Another hard day, another million ryou bounty caught. All he wanted now was to see his wife and NOT see Madara.

He growled at the last thought and slowly walked to the door. Damn, he couldn't wait until Madara left!

He opened the door and immediately noticed there was no dinner made. Okay, something was wrong for there to be no food! Where the hell was Kairi?! Where was Madara for that matter?

He was so lost in his concerns, that he didn't hear the Kairi's timid footsteps as she walked up behind him.

"K-Kakuzu?"

He immediately whirled around. "Kairi! What…" He stopped in midsentence, and with good reason. By the gods… she looked so, so…

"So fucking hot." he moaned.

She wore a very tight black, lacy bra, which barely covered her breasts; very tight black panties, and black stockings that rode her thighs.

She blushed and looked away. "Um, I… I thought since, well, since Tobi is going to be gone awhile…"

Kakuzu cut her off as his tentacles grabbed her tiny wrists and he closed the distance between them. He fought to find words. "Where did you find that?" he huskily asked.

Her blush intensified. "I-I bought it, f-for you."

He licked his lips as he stared down at her. They were finally alone, she was dressed like a sex goddess, and he would be damned if he was going to wait another day to take her!

xxxxxxxxxx

_Many times I tried to tell you, _

_Many times you cried alone_

She whimpered as she looked up at him. "Kakuzu, please, I don't care anymore! Just take me and love me."

He moaned as he fiercely pressed his lips to her own. One hand looped around her waist as the tentacles shot back into his body.

He gently picked her scantily-clad body up and laid her on the bed in the room. He hovered over her, looking into those golden-brown that always drew him in.

_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_

"Kakuzu," she moaned. She reached up and pulled his mask down.

Kairi pulled his face down to hers so he could kiss her once more. She gasped as she felt something hard brush up against her leg.

He smiled. "It's all for you," he whispered. His hands drifted to her lacy bra and he began to massage one of her mounds, eliciting small cries of pleasure from her. He felt himself start to lose control, but he couldn't just lose it! He couldn't let her lose all faith in him.

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "…Why am I the only one with no clothes on?"

He smirked. She could be cheeky when she wanted to be. So, he began to comply with her demand.

He sat back on the balls of his feet and pulled his cloak off along with his shirt. He smirked at Kairi's bright red face and began to unzip his pants, but he didn't fully take them off, not yet anyways.

_Don't wanna leave you really, _

_I've invested too much time_

He went back to giving his wife pleasure as he massaged her breasts, but he soon began to want to see more of her. He sat her up slightly so he could unhook the lacy bra, careful not to tear it… He would want to see her in it again.

Kairi felt Kakuzu take her bra off and tried to cover herself as he looked down at her.

He grabbed her arms. "No," he growled "You're so beautiful. Don't try to hide anything from me."

She blushed as his tentacles took her arms and held them over her head.

Kakuzu moaned as he stared at her. He lowered his head down to one of her perky breasts and began to place kisses on it. He then took the hardened nipple in his mouth, making Kairi arch her back and cry out in pleasure, forcing her breast even deeper in his mouth.

_To give you up that easy_

_To the doubts that complicate your mind_

Kairi yelped and moaned at every nip and lick he took at her breasts. Kakuzu continued to lavish Kairi's breasts with attention, but soon wanted to see more of her exquisite beauty.

He reached down and pulled her soaking panties off her body slowly. Oh, how fucking gorgeous she looked right now!

"Kakuzu," she moaned "I l-love you." Kakuzu leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he began to work on his next move.

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words, we've both falling under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better_

_We belong! We belong, we belong together!_

Kairi blindly grabbed onto Kakuzu's shoulders for leverage and began to rub her hands all over his back. Kakuzu moaned as she began massaging the masks on his back.

Damn, who knew they were so sensitive?

As Kairi continued her ministrations, Kakuzu felt like thrusting into her at that moment and making her scream his name, but he would have to be patient, just for her.

"Ah! Kairi! That feels so good!"

Kairi stared up at him and smiled. How she loved staring into his gorgeous green eyes, his tanned skin, his perfectly sculpted muscles… Hell, she loved every part of him, that much was certain.

She hooked one delicate leg around his waist, not even understanding or caring what her body did of its own free will.

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness_

_When I don't know what to say_

Kakuzu took two fingers and moved them toward her golden curls. He began to rub her sensitive bud and moaned at the faces Kairi was making.

"Kakuzu! Please… don't stop! Ah!" She threw her arms around his neck and tightened her grip on him.

_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_

He swiftly darted a finger inside, loving the sound of her screeching. He then shoved another one to join the first finger.

She couldn't contain herself anymore as she began to chant his name like a mantra. She reached out and grabbed his dark brown hair as her hips bucked into his hand.

"Kak… Ah!"

Kakuzu continued to bury his fingers inside her wet heaven, going deeper and deeper until his fingers hit something.

His eyes snapped open in confusion. "What the hell?" He reached deeper, making Kairi cry out harder in pleasure.

Finally, he felt it again. He had no idea what it was, so he pulled it out slowly. Kairi whimpered from the loss of contact as Kakuzu pulled his fingers out of her.

'_What the hell is this, and why is it inside her?' _The item he was looking at was a small, white disc-like object. Kakuzu had a vast knowledge of most items used by shinobi, doctors, and civilians, but he had no idea what this thing was or why it was inside her body.

"Kakuzu!" He shook his head and discarded the item over his shoulder. He would worry with it some other time.

If she liked what he did before, then she was going to love this! He reached his head down to her wet curls and darted his tongue in.

Her eyes snapped open. "Kakuzu!!! Oh gods, it… Kakuzu!"

_Have we become a habit?_

_Do we distort the facts?_

Just to hear her sweet voice calling out to him like that… That got him even harder now. He had to do something soon!

He pulled his tongue out of her and stared back into her eyes.

She looked up and smiled at him, still panting for breath. "What are you waiting for, _husband_?" He fought to bite back a groan. She sounded so damn sexy when she talked like that.

He chuckled. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" He smirked as she nodded her head quickly. "Alright, you asked for it."

She smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss before settling her hands on his broad shoulders.

_Now there's no looking forward,_

_Now there's no turning back_

She slowly put her hands on the back of his pants and attempted to pull them down. He smirked and placed his larger hands on top of her own to assist her with the task.

As soon as his pants were down however…

Kairi's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as she stared at his tanned skin.

"Kairi, what's wrong?"

She looked back up at him. "You're, so, so… big! That's not going to fit inside me!"

He tried so hard not to laugh, but he failed. "I wouldn't *laugh* worry about that!" He stopped laughing and smiled down at her once more. "I _will_ become one with you, Kairi."

_When you say we belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both falling under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better_

_We belong! We belong, we belong together!_

They stared into each other's eyes until Kakuzu finally shifted and moved the tip of his member right at her entrance. He looked at her once more and she smiled as if to say, "It's fine, please go ahead."

He grunted and slowly penetrated his wife's swollen bud.

Kairi's eyes widened at how much it burned. He really WAS big! Tears threatened to spill over and she closed her eyes so they wouldn't.

"Kairi?" Kakuzu didn't want to hurt her! Damn, what would he…

"I'm fine." she whispered. She smiled at him and he lost it.

He pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in, filling her to the hilt. Kami, she was SO tight, but it felt so damn good!

Kairi gasped. Oh, how it hurt! But after a minute, it began to feel… good. Really good, in fact.

"P-Please. Don't stop!" Kakuzu complied with her request and continued thrusting in over and over, still going slow for her, loving each and every cry her beautiful voice sang out. After awhile, Kairi wanted more.

"Harder! Please, go harder!" His eyes widened. So, she wanted it harder, did she? Kakuzu complied with her demand and began to thrust into her faster and harder.

"Ahhhhhh!" This had to be the best feeling she had ever had in her life!

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_

_Close your eyes and try to dream_

Soon, Kairi felt her walls tighten. Her eyes widened in fear as she didn't know exactly what was happening.

"K-Kak… Ah! What, what's h-happening?"

Kakuzu opened his eyes and smirked as he looked down at her terrified expression. He realized that since she had never felt an orgasm before, she was probably confused as hell.

"Don't worry," he murmured "This is normal, just ride it out."

"Nnh, don't know… I, oh!" Kakuzu felt himself grow tighter and knew his climax was coming as well.

"Ah, Kakuzu! I'm…" Her breathing becamed even more labored and Kakuzu prayed that he would have some hair left over by the time they both came.

"Kairi," he moaned "I love you so much." He placed a kiss on top of her forehead as he continued thrusting deeper into her wet heaven.

Kairi's eyes snapped open as she arched her back. "KAKUZU!" she cried out as she felt her first orgasm.

"Damn," he moaned as he felt Kairi's juices coat his member. He knew he was close. He thrust a few more times before Kairi's name spilled from his lips and he filled her waiting body with his seed. He fell beside Kairi, so as not to smother her.

_Clear your mind to and do your best_

_To try and wash the palate clean_

She turned over to look at him, a small smile gracing her features. She reached out and began tracing her fingers up and down his face.

How long they actually stayed like that, they didn't know and they didn't care either. All they knew was that was probably the best experience either of them had ever had.

Kakuzu smiled and pulled Kairi on top of his sweaty, tan body.

"Kakuzu?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Kairi shifted so that she was looking down at him smiling. "Do you ever get the feeling that we were somehow meant to be with each other?"

He smirked. "Now why would you ask something like that?" Kairi's face became crestfallen at hearing that. "Of course I think we were meant to be, Kairi."

She giggled before resting her head on his chest. "…I love you, Kakuzu."

_We can't begin to know it,_

_How much we really care_

"Do you really?" Kakuzu smiled when Kairi nodded her head. "Well, then, I must say that my heart belongs to you as well, wife."

She brightened, then got a sneaky smirk on her face. She leaned her head down and slowly began pressing light kisses along his stitched chest. Kakuzu growled in pleasure.

"I'm sure you're very sore, so if you don't want a repeat of what just happened, then I suggest you stop teasing me!" he hissed.

She giggled and slowly closed her eyes as she rested her head against him.

She yawned. "Night, Kuzu."

Kakuzu watched as she slept and sighed.

_I hear your voice inside me,_

_I see your face everywhere_

_Still you say,_

He lazily tangled his fingers in her soft hair. "Goodnight, wife." He pulled one of her delicate hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss against it. "I love you more than my own life itself. Always remember that." he whispered.

In response, Kairi snuggled closer to Kakuzu and draped an arm around his waist. He chuckled and reached down, pulling the bed's comforter that had been haphazardly tossed off the bed, and pulled it over their still sweaty bodies.

That's how they lay, wrapped in each other's arms without a care in the world. They loved each other, and they always would. Tonight proved that point.

In short, Kakuzu and his wife, Kairi, belong. They belonged together for all of eternity, and Kakuzu would make damn sure that nothing would ever separate them.

He smiled. "Thank you, mother," he whispered.

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words, we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better_

_We belong! We belong, we belong together!_

xxxxxxxxxx

…**Omigosh, I actually have to say, that after looking at this chapter a few times, I kinda am proud of how it turned out. I especially wanna thank kuroyume85 for being so nice and reading over this for me, thank you so very much! ^_^**

**Please be kind in your reviews, like I said, I have never EVER written a scene like this before…EVER! And I hope you guys didn't think Kakuzu was TOO OOC... Um, yeah, the song used is We Belong by Pat Benatar. **

**Please review, but even if it really sucked, no flames!**


	14. Fireworks!

**Ohayo my loyal fans! Here is a Valentine's Day present for you, a new chapter! Yayz! XD lol I had some people asking me what the thing inside Kairi's body was…Well, it's a secret for now, but all shall be revealed soon enough. ^_^**

**As usual, I don't own anything, so just get on with reading!!! XD**

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14

Madara continued walking until he was in a wooded area outside the village. He finally found a dry spot on the ground and sat down. He really hadn't wanted to leave Kairi with Kakuzu, but when he had heard her voice…

He closed his eyes and formed a hand sign. Soon, he felt his spirit leave his body. He looked down at his seemingly asleep body and sighed.

Where was she?

"Madara, I'm so glad to see you again." Madara slowly looked up into the eyes of the only woman he ever truly loved.

"Midori…"

The blonde-haired woman smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi giggled at the look on Kakuzu's face.

"You want to do what?"

She put a pouty frown on her face. "I wanna go to the festival in the village today!"

He sighed. "Festivals cost too much money. We're not going."

Kairi frowned. This was going to be harder than she figured. She smirked as she thought out her plan.

"But, Kakuzu, I've never been to a festival…" She began to slowly let one sleeve of her dress fall off her shoulder in a tantalizing way. Kakuzu stared at her.

"And it would make me so happy if I could just to this one festival." She slowly began walking towards her husband, intentionally swaying her hips as she did so.

"And if I was really happy, I just might…" She thus began whispering in Kakuzu's ear. Kakuzu's eyes widened at the things she said.

He stared down at her. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for a couple hours," he mumbled.

She squealed in excitement and jumped in Kakuzu's arms. "Thank you, thank you! Now let's pick out our outfits!"

Kakuzu smiled as Kairi rambled on and on. Oh boy, was she gonna pay for this tonight…

xxxxxxxxxx

Madara threw his arms around his love, pressing kisses to her face and hair continually. How he had missed this!

Midori giggled. "Madara, I've missed you too, but we really need to talk." Madara ignored her again and continued to kiss her until she was breathless.

"Madara," she whispered.

Madara stared into the beautiful golden-brown eyes that Kairi shared with her mother. He frowned at the thought of Kairi and Kakuzu…

Midori smiled. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How is our daughter?"

Madara shook his head. "She's married to a damned… What the hell are you laughing at?"

Midori's eyes were filled with laughter as she listened to Madara. "I know who she's married to, and I happen to think he's the only thing that has made her that happy. She deserves some happiness, doesn't she?"

Madara narrowed his eyes. He heard a light laughter behind them.

"I don't think he's too fond of my Kakuzu, is he, Midori?" Madara turned around to find a lovely woman with dark green eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin standing there with a smile on her face.

She stepped forward and gracefully extended a hand. "My name is Edel. I am Kakuzu's mother."

Madara's eyes widened. This woman was Kakuzu's mother? He regarded her very carefully, ignoring the hand that she had extended.

He noticed that she wore the traditional red and white robes of a priestess, and looked very little like Kakuzu. The most striking and similar resemblance she bore to her son were her delicate green eyes.

"So, you're the bastard's mother?"

Midori blushed furiously. "Madara!" she hissed.

Edel laughed. "It's fine, Midori. I'm sure he's just a bit upset by the fact that my greedy son's wild heart has been tamed by his lovely daughter."

"Damn right…"

"MADARA!"

Madara mumbled something unintelligible. He already didn't care for this woman, no matter how nice she seemed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu watched his wife. She was so…breathtaking. He noticed every detail about the beautiful green kimono she wore, how it hugged every curve on her body just right. How it teased him every time she would walk in front of him.

"Damn," he whispered.

Kairi turned around. "Did you say something?" For a moment, Kakuzu couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful, with her blonde tresses up and pink blossoms adorning her hair. How the hell had he been so lucky?

He shook his head. She giggled and grabbed his larger hand in her own, holding on tightly.

Kakuzu smiled. A year ago, there was no way in hell he would even consider holding this woman's hand, and now… Now he had a true reason to live, a reason to enjoy and live each day to the fullest, and it was all thanks to Kairi.

"Kakuzu, why won't you take your mask off while we're in public?"

He sighed. "Because, I don't want to scare everyone in the village away."

Kairi smiled before standing on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his mask.

"I love you, husband."

He pulled his wife into a bone-crushing embrace. "I love you as well, but if you want to enjoy the festival, you better hurry. I might not be able to control myself if you're going to continue wearing that tempting outfit."

Kairi blushed before pulling Kakuzu with her. She coughed and began rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know… Ever since this morning, my eyes have been stinging. Almost like there's dust in them and I can't get it out."

Kakuzu cupped her face in his hands. "I'll take a look at it when we get back." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and Kairi smiled. But her eyes still stung…

xxxxxxxxxx

Edel laughed. "I knew you wouldn't take too kindly to Kakuzu and Kairi being soul mates."

"Come again?" Madara growled.

Midori narrowed her eyes at her former lover. "Edel was a priestess at one point in her life. She was able to see visions of the future, and that's how she knew that Kakuzu and Kairi were meant to be together."

"…I have a hard time believing that."

Midori cast an apologetic glance to Edel. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

Edel held a hand up. "It's fine, but I must warn you of something, Uchiha Madara." Madara quirked an eyebrow up. "This concerns Kairi's future."

"I'm listening. Get on with it!"

"Kairi's life will drastically change in the next year, but I'm not permitted to say in what way."

"What?!"

"All I can tell you is that it will impact Kairi and Kakuzu. The events that will happen tonight will change everything for them… And for you."

He growled. "I don't have time for this!"

Midori grabbed his arm. "Please, Madara! Please listen!"

"No! I don't see what this has to do with…"

"Soon, the fate of the world will be within Kairi. Only she will be able to unlock the key to save the world in the future."

"…What?"

Edel turned around and began to walk. "Please follow me."

Midori smiled at Madara as she grabbed his hand. He sighed and they both began following Edel.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi gushed. "Oh, Kakuzu! Fireworks are going to be near the woods soon! Let's go see them! I've never seen fireworks before!"

Kakuzu smirked. She was so adorable when she was excited about something.

He nodded. "Alright, we'll go see the fireworks. We should probably go deep inside the woods to see them best."

Kairi smiled then rubbed her eyes again. Damn, what was wrong with her?!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Madara, do you know Kakuzu's origin?"

Madara frowned. "I know enough."

Edel laughed lightly. "But do you know the truth?" Edel continued when Madara didn't answer her.

"It was over ninety years ago when I was the priestess from Takigakure. I had been making my rounds, making sure the village was secure when I came across a wounded shinobi. He was so badly injured that if I didn't take him immediately back to the village, he would have died.

When he finally woke up a week later, I found that he had an unusual kekkei genkai, the same as my son's."

Edel smiled as she remembered the rogue shinobi that had captured her heart.

"He was strong and continued to stay in our village by protecting our village. I suppose I should have known that I would fall in love with him… Almost two years later, our son was born.

We were happy together, the three of us. My husband and my son were so close and it broke my son's heart when his father died, so he closed his heart off from any kind of love or affection.

Years later, when Kakuzu was older, he was sent on a mission to kill the first Hokage. When he came back having lost, the village decided to lock him in the prison and murdered me. Kakuzu became enraged and swore that he would have his revenge.

But, he never figured on falling in love with Kairi… I have her to thank for healing the wounds of my son's heart."

Edel stopped and smiled. "We're here."

"Where? I don't see anything!"

Midori smiled. "Don't worry, Madara. You'll see soon enough…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi moaned as Kakuzu continued to plant kisses all over her face and neck. How had they ended up here? Oh, yeah…

They had come out deep into the woods in order to see the fireworks better. There, she had kissed her husband, and then… Well, here they were, passionately making out and touching each other all while they were against a tree.

Kakuzu growled. "This comes off. Now!" Kairi nodded her head as she undid her obi and pulled her kimono off her shoulders.

"Better?" she huskily asked. She gasped as his mouth began assaulting her breasts. Damn, he was so hot!

She clung to his back. "K-Kak… Ah!" Her head snapped back as she blindly reached out and tried pulling his shirt off.

Kakuzu grinned. "Not this time. Pants only."

She furiously blushed and reached for his pants.

xxxxxxxxxx

Madara glared at Edel. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!"

Edel smirked. "Maybe if you would shut your mouth for a millisecond, Uchiha Madara, then maybe you would see the truth."

"Ah! KAKUZU!"

"Kairi."

Madara glared at what was going on below them. He didn't want to see his daughter be ravished by Kakuzu!

"As I said before, tonight Kairi's life will be changed... It's up to you to accept this fact and help Kairi when the time comes."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu gently laid Kairi down onto the grass. He needed her now! It was as if he couldn't get enough of her!

"Kakuzu, please…" she moaned.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed himself in. Damn! Why was she always so tight? Not that he minded, it felt like heaven to him when he was inside her.

"Kakuzu," she moaned "Keep going!"

He complied with her request and kept thrusting in, faster and harder until…

"AH!" Found it. He kept hitting that one spot, relishing in her every cry of pleasure.

"Kakuzu, I-I'm about to… KAKUZU!!!"

"Kairi," he groaned as he filled her body with his seed. He fell to the side of Kairi so as not to crush her under his body.

"K-Kakuzu…l-look," Kairi pointed to the sky. "Fireworks."

Kakuzu chuckled. He had seen his fair share of fireworks, but none of them had ever seemed so lovely as they were tonight.

"Yeah, they're amazing, aren't they?" Kakuzu looked over to Kairi and smirked. She was already asleep.

He quickly dressed himself and Kairi and picked her up to take her back to the motel.

He gently brushed a kiss against her forehead. "I love you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Madara glared at Edel. "Of course I'll help her! She is my daughter, after all!"

Edel smirked. "I thought so…" She closed her eyes as a concentrated look came across her face. "And so it now begins. The wheels of fate are turning… I must leave for now, but we will be seeing each other again soon enough."

With that, Edel began to walk away and Midori threw her arms around Madara.

"I don't want to leave, but soon you'll have to go back to your body." Madara nodded his head and left one final kiss with Midori.

She smiled weakly. "Goodbye, Madara…" And so, Midori's spirit vanished, leaving Madara to place his soul back in his body.

He would be damned if he let anything happen to Kairi!

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu walked into their motel room and laid his sleeping wife on the bed. He sighed as he thought about the events of the day.

He smiled as his gaze rested on his wife. Maybe today hadn't been so bad… Even if he had spent a little money.

xxxxxxxxxx

Madara growled. "WHERE THE HELL DID MY BODY GO?!" He continued searching in vain the rest of the night…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Poor Madara! XD What did you all think of Kuzu's mom? I liked writing her! ^_^ Well, what did you all think of this chapter in all? Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^ And I hope you all have an awesome Valentine's Day, even all the single ladies! …Myself included XD**

**As usual, please read and review, but no flames! ^_^**


	15. Madara's Decision

**Ohayo my loyal fans! This chapter probably won't be nearly as good as any of my other chapters, but I was sick all weekend and a bunch of crap happened with my family…Still, I wanna update and at least give you guys something to read! XD So sorry if it sucks lol**

**As usual, I don't own anything, so just get on with reading!!! XD**

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15

Kairi moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared at her husband's sleeping face.

She giggled as she remembered the first time she had woken up to find Kakuzu next to her. She shook her head in disbelief that it was only two days ago that they had first made love since the beginning of their marriage.

Of course, she hadn't exactly been too excited…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Yesterday morning…_

_Kairi sighed in contentment. That had been the most amazing dream she had ever had. The pleasure she had felt as she and Kakuzu made love, it almost seemed it had actually happened._

_She slowly opened her eyes and froze. Why was Kakuzu staring down at her and…Was he smiling?!_

_Kairi looked down at herself and realized she was naked. _'Did last night really happen?'

_Kairi screamed and fell off the bed as it dawned on her that she and Kakuzu had indeed consummated their marriage._

_Kakuzu was by her side in an instant. "Kairi, what's wrong?! Are you in pain?"_

_Well, she was in pain, but that wasn't it. She shook her head. "No, but did…Was that…What happened last night?"_

_Kakuzu smirked as he gathered his wife in his arms. "Don't you remember?" he huskily whispered in her ear. "You seduced me, my little siren. And we had the most mind-blowing sex ever."_

_Kairi's entire face became flushed as it became apparent to her that Kakuzu was without clothes as well. _

_Kakuzu chuckled as his little wife refused to look at him, instead looking at the ceiling and every other object in the room._

"_Are you embarrassed? You shouldn't be."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, which was easier now that she was face to face with him._

"_That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who…Why the hell are you laughing?!"_

_Kakuzu stopped laughing long enough to answer. "Because, you're gorgeous when you're pissed about something."_

_Kairi blushed and looked away. How did he always know exactly what to say to make her feel this way? But there was something that had been bothering her lately… Damn, she couldn't think when he started kissing her neck like that!_

"_Kakuzu?"_

"_Hm?" He never pulled his mouth away from her neck. He smirked as she slowly rolled her head back in order to give him better access._

"…_I need to know…How many women have you been with?"_

_Kakuzu froze. What the hell? How was he supposed to answer that?!_

"…_Well…"_

"_I'm waiting."_

_Kakuzu knew he was going to rot in hell for ignoring her question as he threw her on the bed. She glared at him. _

"_That's not going to work! I demand an answer!" Kakuzu didn't answer her as his eyes roved over her gorgeous body. "What do you know; your whole body turns red when you're embarrassed."_

"_Kakuzu!" Let's just say, they didn't do much talking after that…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi smiled. Her husband still hadn't answered her question, but she didn't mind as much anymore. She looked down at Kakuzu and slowly brushed some of his long hair out of his eyes. Kairi giggled as the sides of his mouth twitched.

Kakuzu groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled and reached a hand over to run his fingers over her face. "Morning, beautiful."

Kairi leaned her face in to brush her lips against his. "Morning." She gasped as Kakuzu moved over her and pinned her against the bed.

"K-Kakuzu!"

"What? You can't say you don't enjoy this."

She blushed furiously. "I didn't say that! It's just that…What if Tobi comes back? He doesn't seem like he's that mature, if you know what I mean. What will we say if he-" Kakuzu cut her off with a searing kiss.

Kairi soon forgot what she had been saying as she began to return his kiss with vigor. Who had they been talking about? Oh screw it!

xxxxxxxxxx

Madara was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. Not only did he lose his body last night, but it had rained last night as well and now he was soaked and freezing his ass off!

"D-Damn it all!" he chattered. He quickly ran up to the door of the room he was sharing with his daughter and her husband and began to bang on it.

When no one answered, he used his Sharingan to unlock the door and ran inside.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! A dry and warm room!

"KAKUZU!" Oh hell no…

"Kairi, damn, you're so…"

"Kakuzu!" Madara happened to turn around and immediately wished he hadn't.

Madara cursed his horrible luck. He HAD to walk in just when Kakuzu was screwing Kairi! Why, gods? Why did he have to be cursed with terrible timing? He hadn't done that much bad, had he? He had only killed his brother and helped massacre his entire clan, that didn't seem too horrible.

Madara ran back through the door, slamming it behind him. He didn't want to see a recap of what happened last night. But as he was running, he stepped on something…

"What the hell is this?" He picked up a small disc-like object. It seemed familiar, but where had he seen it before?

Finally, his eyes widened in realization. "No fucking way…It can't be." He shook his head and left the room in the same way he had entered.

Finding this had changed everything.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi looked over and smiled at Kakuzu. "That was incredible." she whispered.

He smirked and pulled her across his torso. "I know, it's almost as if I can't get enough of you." Kairi giggled, but soon she began coughing and rubbing her eyes.

"Kakuzu, my eyes are burning again!" she whined pitifully.

Kakuzu propped himself up and looked into her eyes, searching for any abnormalities that might have been causing her discomfort.

He sighed and kissed her lips gently. "I don't see anything. Maybe you should take a shower and see if that helps."

Kairi frowned. "I'll take one if you get in with me." Kakuzu groaned. Why did she have to look so damn seductive right now?

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Kairi knew she had won by this point, but she was going to play it up a bit more… She stood up and the sheet gracefully fell off her body. Kakuzu stared, a slight blush coming over his features.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Kakuzu growled and threw her over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Madara sighed as he once again entered the motel room. He stared furtively at the object he held in his hand. One question was on his mind…

Was this what Edel had meant when she had said that Kairi's life would be changed?

He shook his head. If that's what was going to happen, let it happen. He felt that he needed to protect Kairi now since he hadn't been there at all for her. It was his fault that Midori had suffered as much as she had. And then Kairi was punished as well.

'_Maybe I should just let Kairi and Kakuzu be. Maybe they'll be fine together…'_

His thoughts were cut off as the bathroom door opened and Kakuzu came out wearing nothing but a towel. He stopped when he saw Madara.

"What do you want now?" he asked annoyed. Kakuzu didn't feel like dealing with Madara's constant bitching and complaining. All he wanted to do was spend time with his wife.

"…Is Kairi in there?"

Kakuzu nodded his head. "Kairi told me you had things to do and that was why you had left. What did you need to do?"

"That's none of your business at this point, Kakuzu," Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and turned around, but Madara stopped him.

"Kakuzu, I'm going to leave you two alone."

Kakuzu's eyes widened. Why would Madara leave them alone now, when all he had done was try to separate them and make their lives a living hell?

"Oh rest assured, I'll still be shadowing you and checking in on Kairi from time to time, but I think that for some strange, unknown reason, you really do make Kairi happy."

Madara turned around to walk out, but stopped. "I believe that Kairi's Sharingan will activate soon. I'll need you to help her when that happens."

"Her… Sharingan? You really think she has it?"

Madara sighed. "I know she has Sharingan. Have her eyes been bothering her at all?"

"…Yeah, so?"

Madara shook his head. "Just be aware that it will happen very soon. Please take care of her, Kakuzu."

Madara opened the door to walk out of the motel room and out of their lives when he heard that sweet voice call out.

"Tobi? Are you leaving again?"

Both men turned around. There, standing behind them was Kairi, looking as lovely as she always did.

'Tobi' nodded his head vigorously. "That's right, Kairi-chan! Tobi is going to leave you and Kakuzu-san so Tobi can find his other friends!"

Kakuzu's eyes widened. Was he saying there were other surviving members of Akatuski?

Kairi smiled at her husband. "That would be nice if you could find some of your other friends," she looked at Tobi. "By the way, whatever happened to you yesterday? I figured you would be back by last night."

"Well, Kairi-chan, Tobi got… lost."

Kakuzu slightly smirked. That's not exactly what had happened…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Last night…_

_Kakuzu smiled at his wife's sleeping face. She looked so angelic, so gorgeous… Kakuzu felt himself go hard at that last thought._

_Damn, what was it about her that always did this to him?_

_Kakuzu continued walking back to the motel when he noticed something peculiar. He stopped and noticed that Madara's body was slumped over next to a tree and it didn't appear that he was moving or even alive._

_As Kakuzu neared, he realized that Madara had probably used a jutsu for spiritual training. But, as he started to think about all the hell he had put them through, he began to want a little revenge._

_He smirked as he gently laid Kairi down and picked Madara's body up. Oh, if Madara ever found out that Kakuzu was the one doing this, he would surely rot in hell._

_A few minutes later, Kakuzu was grinning maniacally at his work. Madara's body now hung from a very tall tree and it was scheduled to rain later that night. Perfect! Life couldn't get any better for him!_

_Kakuzu picked Kairi back up and hoped that Madara never found out about what happened._

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi smiled and held out her hand. "Well, it's been nice knowing you, Tobi."

He reached out and grabbed Kairi in a bone-crushing hug. "Tobi will miss you too! And Kakuzu-san! Please don't ever forget Tobi!"

Kairi laughed at Tobi's childishness. "I won't forget you, Tobi."

Tobi and Kakuzu stared at each other. An unspoken conversation held between them.

Tobi nodded his head and slowly walked out the door. After all, he had to begin preparing for what was about to occur.

"Take care of her, Kakuzu. Take care of my life."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Yup, and there it is in all of it's crappy glory. lol Well, I was sick all weekend, so I attempted at another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! ^_^**

**Please, as usual, reviews are always appreciated!!! :D **


	16. The Future?

**Ohayo my loyal fans! This chapter is sucky to me, but I was kinda stuck on where to go from here… O.O lol But please read and review to your heart's content! ^_^ **

**As usual, I don't own anything, so just get on with reading!!! XD**

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

_Kakuzu kept on running. How long he had been running, he had no idea._

"_Kairi!" Where was she? He couldn't lose her! He couldn't!_

_Soon, he was in complete darkness, unable to even see his hand in front of his face._

"_Kairi!" He then heard a light laughter. He ran toward where the laughter was coming from and found himself in a field filled with bright flowers of varied colors and a large lake in the latter part._

_He shook his head. He shouldn't be looking at a damn field! He should be finding his wife! "Kairi!" He ran, knocking anything that was in his way over in his distress._

"_What the hell…" He looked around until he saw a girl long, golden tresses with her back turned to him. Thinking it was Kairi, Kakuzu immediately ran to her, feeling relieved that he had finally found her._

_The girl giggled and turned around. "Hello, Kakuzu. It's nice to meet you."_

_Kakuzu was floored. This wasn't Kairi at all! Who the fuck was she?! He noticed that she looked very similar to his wife, but one glaring flaw were her piercing green eyes. His Kairi had golden-brown eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_The young woman flashed him a brilliant smile. As she responded by answering "It doesn't matter right now; I'm here to warn you of future dangers that will befall you and Kairi."_

_Kakuzu attempted to grab the girl's shoulders, but his hands only phased through them. What the fuck was she?! "...Who the hell are you?! What do you know about Kairi?! What's-"_

_She smiled and cut him off. "You know, Kakuzu, you ramble on too much about pointless things." She giggled as he glared at her. "You really care about her, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do! Now answer me!" Kakuzu was tired of not getting answers from her._

_Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "How much do you care about her? Do you love her enough to sacrifice things that are precious to you for her happiness? Would you be willing to give up this life for her?"_

_Kakuzu stopped. What did she mean by that? What was she talking about?_

"_I…Why the hell would any of that matter? Kairi understands that this is what I do!" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in anger as the girl shook her head._

"_You really don't get it."_

_Kakuzu was fed up with this girl's bullshit. He tried to grab her shoulders, but forgot that he couldn't touch her. "Tell me what the hell is going to happen!"_

_She merely smiled before walking away slowly. "My time is up. I must go now… I will return, but in the meantime, take care of Kairi." And with that, the girl was gone._

"…_What the fuck was that?!" Kakuzu suddenly heard screaming and crying. He turned around until he saw a bright white light. The voice sounded exactly like Kairi, especially when she was crying his name out in pain._

"_Kakuzu! Where are you?!" He ran into the light and was horrified by what he saw._

_Kairi's body was tied to a bed, covered in blood, tears streaming down her lovely face._

"_Where is he?" she kept repeating. "I thought he would've been here! Kakuzu!"_

_Oh gods. This wasn't what that girl had meant, was it? Kairi couldn't die… Oh gods, she couldn't! He…No!_

"_Kairi!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. He looked over next to him and threw his face in his hands at seeing Kairi's sleeping form.

She was alive! It really was just a dream!

He gently ran his hand up the side of her face, as if to make sure she was there. Kairi leaned into his touch and the ends of her mouth slightly quirked up, almost in a smile.

Kakuzu shook his head. He had to get some fresh air to help clear his mind! He slowly got out of bed and slowly made his way over to the small window in the room they were in and let the window up.

As Kakuzu gazed at the stars, he began to contemplate on things. Was that really a glimpse of what the future might hold for Kairi, or was it just a trick to make him worry for nothing?

He sighed as he felt a pair of delicate arms wrap slowly around his abdomen. He had heard her get up only moments before, but hadn't said anything.

"Is something wrong, Kakuzu?"

He had to smile at that. Even if he just had the worst nightmare of his life, he could always count on Kairi to make sure he was fine.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "I'm fine. You should go back to sleep."

Kairi shook her head. "I can't go to sleep unless you're there with me."

He chuckled. "I'll be back in bed in a minute; I just wanted to clear my head for a bit."

She looked up at him with worried eyes. "…You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Kakuzu looked down at her. He wanted to tell her about his dream. He wanted to tell her about the strange girl. He wanted to…but he couldn't.

"Of course I would tell you." She smiled up at him and stood on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his stitched lips.

"I'll be waiting in bed." Kakuzu reluctantly let Kairi go and watched as she retreated back to the bed.

He frowned and clenched his fist. He wouldn't listen to that girl, but that didn't mean he couldn't be careful with Kairi. No…he refused to lose her!

xxxxxxxxxx

Edel watched as her son got back into bed and wrapped his arms protectively around Kairi.

She sighed. Just what exactly had gotten him so upset?

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Edel-san."

Edel whirled around, her eyes widening as her gaze settled on a girl with long golden hair and green eyes.

"Who exactly are you?" she coldly asked.

The girl smiled. "For now, I have no name, but I'm here to ask for your help in protecting Kairi."

"…Protecting Kairi? From what? What's going to happen?"

"Shouldn't you know? After all, you are a priestess who can see the future."

Edel's eyes narrowed. Who was this girl? How did she know about Kairi and herself?

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not here to threaten you, Kakuzu or Kairi for that matter. I'm only here to help in any way I can." Her gaze softened. "It's very important that Kairi lives, you realize that, don't you?"

The girl reached out and grabbed Edel's hand. Edel closed her eyes in concentration, in an attempt to find out who she was.

Her eyes snapped open after a minute, realization coming across her face. "It can't be…You're-"

"So now you finally realize who I am."

Edel wrapped her arms around the girl. "I didn't realize that you would be here so early."

"Kairi's life is in danger. Have you seen that?" Edel slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I did foresee that her life would be jeopardized. But to think it would be so early…" she murmured.

"I saw Kakuzu earlier in a dream of his earlier tonight, but I think he was a bit skeptical."

Edel rolled her eyes. "Yes, trust my son to be like that…Is there anything I can do?"

The girl smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it for now, just wait and see how it all plays out. This time will test Kakuzu and Kairi's love for each other, let Kakuzu protect her."

Edel sighed. "If you say so…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know, you never answered my question." Kakuzu and Kairi were walking side by side into the next town, searching for a motel.

"And which question was that?"

Kairi fidgeted, making Kakuzu believe that she was embarrassed to ask him.

"You know I won't be mad at you, so go ahead and ask."

Kairi sighed and took in a deep breath before spitting out "How many women have you been with?"

Kakuzu stopped in the middle of the street. What the hell…?

"…What?"

Kairi immediately regretted asking. "I shouldn't have asked! It's alright, you don't have to answer! It was stupid, I mean-"

Kakuzu shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"…So, does that mean you'll tell me?" Kakuzu chuckled. Why was she worrying? She was more beautiful and desirable than any woman he had ever met in his life!

"No, because I don't think it's worth worrying yourself over. Let's just go and find a place to stay for the night."

"…But have you ever loved anyone else?"

"Of course not!" He stopped and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Now why are you asking that?"

"…I don't know, I just…I don't want to lose you." she whispered.

"And you're not going to lose me. You never will."

She smiled contentedly as she leaned into his arms. She wanted to believe him that everything would just stay like that, but she knew that life couldn't stay this perfect for her forever. Eventually, something would happen and Kakuzu would either die or leave…

She would just enjoy this while she could. That was all Kairi could do… She moaned and rubbed her eyes. Damn, she had to do something about that!

xxxxxxxxxx

_Hours later…_

Kairi panted as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over at Kakuzu who was smiling down at her. Their lovemaking this time had been frenzied, almost too fast and turbulent for her liking, but still pleasure-filled nonetheless.

"Kakuzu?"

"Hm, what is it?"

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest, relishing in the safety of his arms as they wrapped around her. "Is it just going to get better and better?"

He chuckled. "You mean making love?" He smiled as she nodded her head. "I hope so."

Kairi began to giggle until she began to cough. This time, her cough was worse than before. "K-Kaku…" She began hacking up blood, sending Kakuzu into a panic.

"Kairi! What's wrong?!"

"D-don't…know. K-Kak…" For once, Kakuzu genuinely didn't know what to do. What could he do? As he looked at Kairi, he realized that her cough was worsening by the second.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew he had to get help.

He gently laid her back against the bed and began to put some clothes on her.

"K-Kuzu…where are you…?"

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to find some help for you." She weakly grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me."

He shook his head. "I need to find help. I'll be back, just stay conscious. Can you do that?" Kakuzu could tell that she was slipping out of consciousness. She needed to stay alive! She couldn't die and leave him!

With that, Kakuzu quickly put some clothes on and went out in search for a medic.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Good night, Dr. Tomoe!" The said doctor turned around and nodded politely at his nurse.

"The same to you, Haru-san. I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Just lock up for me, will you?"

"Of course, doctor." With that, Dr. Tomoe walked out into the night of the town and proceeded to walk home. Soon, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and began to panic.

"Someone! Help me! Heeeelllllllp!!!"

"Shut the hell up!" Tomoe was able to turn his head enough to see that his captor was wearing a mask and had dark green eyes surrounded by red.

"I need your help," his captor gruffly clarified. "My wife is ill and if she doesn't get help, she might die."

Tomoe continued to struggle against the hold on his collar, but it was a futile attempt.

He finally sighed, resigned to the fact that this man was kidnapping him and wasn't going to let him go so soon. "Fine. Take me to where your wife is, and I'll see what I can do."

Kakuzu nodded and dragged the doctor back to the motel where his wife was, her life hanging in the balance.

'_Please let me get back in time!'_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Yup, so that's chapter 16! I know it's kinda boring, but like I said, I was reeeeeeeally stuck! XD And good news for all who like this fic, there's gonna be a sequel! ^_^ Yayz! If any of you have an idea for a sequel title let me know! **

**Please, as usual review cuz I love me some reviews! But please no flames! ^_^**


	17. Confused

**Well Ohayo my loyal fans! This is a chapter I've been itching to write for the longest time! So please read and read until you can't read no more! XD Please read and review as usual! ^_^ **

**Now do you all really think little ol' me owns anything in Naruto? Be serious! lol **

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17

"Can you please not shake me around so much? It's really quite…" The poor doctor paled as he witnessed the wrath on Kakuzu's visage.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" he hissed. "My wife could be dying and you're going to help her! I could care less about your comfort and when you're done helping…Forget it! I've wasted enough time acknowledging your existence."

And with that, Kakuzu dragged the doctor into the motel room he shared with Kairi for the time being.

The first thing that Kakuzu noticed as he entered the room was the apparent stench of blood. Blood. Blood everywhere, as if a fierce battle had taken place just minutes before.

"Kak…" Kakuzu immediately dropped the doctor on the floor and was by her side in an instant.

"Kairi," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She weakly smiled in a mocking way with eyes half-lidded. "Don't I look wonderful?" she jokingly giggled.

Kakuzu let the breath he had been holding in out. She was still alive, but they still had no idea what was happening.

He stood up. "You. Get over here now!"

Doctor Tomoe nodded his head and quickly trotted over to the bed where Kairi lay coughing.

Kairi looked up and smiled at the doctor. "I hope my husband wasn't too rough with you." she whispered.

Tomoe merely shook his head. "Not at all, now let's sit you up and see if I can help you out." He motioned for Kakuzu to pick Kairi up and hold her.

Kakuzu whispered something which Tomoe couldn't quite make out.

Kairi slightly frowned at her husband. "Be nice," she whispered. "He's being kind enough to help me, isn't he?"

"Yeah, so?" he gruffly responded.

Tomoe smirked as he silently watched the husband and wife interact. He then shook his head and began his general overall checkup.

Everything seemed normal, no broken bones, no cancer, no internal bleeding… So then what was the problem? Perhaps the problem lay…

Kairi broke out into another coughing fit, which made Kakuzu glare at Tomoe.

"Well?" he hissed. "Can you tell us what's wrong or not?"

Tomoe shook his head. It was certainly a strange case… But as he felt her abdomen and looked down her throat, his eyes widened.

"M-Miss?"

"Yes?"

Tomoe took in a deep breath for what he was about to ask. "Is it p-possible that you might be… pregnant?" Kairi winced when she heard that. She wished with all of her heart that she truly **was** pregnant with Kakuzu's child...

Upon seeing Kairi's pained expression, Kakuzu quickly answered. "Of course not! We use protection!" That, of course, was a blatant lie, but he had no intention of Kairi explaining the painful truth to this asshole.

"O-Of course! My apologies, but I just had to make sure!"

Kairi took Kakuzu's hand in her own. "Calm down, he's just doing his job." Kakuzu glared at Tomoe, but smiled down at his wife through his mask.

After he finally finished his examination, he came to one conclusion.

"It a-appears, m-miss, that you have a very serious case of acid r-reflux."

Kakuzu grabbed Tomoe by his collar and held him up. "What kind of shitty answer is that?! People don't cough up blood from acid reflux!"

Tomoe's eyes widened in terror. "P-Please! It does happen! There have been quite a few cases where certain people coughed up blood with acid reflux! In your w-wife's case, if she doesn't watch what she eats from now on, she could very well continue to cough up b-blood like that!"

Kakuzu's grip slightly tightened. He just couldn't believe that something so insignificant could cause his Kairi to lose so much blood. It just wasn't plausible!

"…Let him go."

Tomoe breathed a sigh of relief as he was let down slowly by the tall man. He brushed himself off and turned to Kairi.

"Now, you must watch your d-diet from now on if you don't want a repeat of what happened today."

Kairi smiled her thanks and turned to her husband. "Kakuzu, I think that-"

Tomoe's eyes widened. Had he heard right? No, it couldn't be…

"Kakuzu? The S-ranked missing nin from Takigakure?" Tomoe began to slowly back up until he was against the wall.

Kairi looked to Kakuzu. "What is he talking about? Kakuzu…"

"You bastard!" he hissed. "How do you know about me?!"

Tomoe snorted as he glared contemptuously at Kakuzu. "Who hasn't heard of one of the elite Akatsuki? You're infamous around these parts. Especially since you came into our village a few years back and slaughtered half our people!"

Kairi's eyes widened. No, he couldn't have done that… He wouldn't… "Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu glared at Tomoe before lunging at him. "You asshole! I'll see to it that you don't ruin my life! I'll fucking slice your head off, you bastard!"

"NO!" Kairi flung herself off the bed and threw her body on the floor between Kakuzu and Tomoe.

"I can't let you do this! He hasn't done anything to deserve death!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed dangerously. His little wife had no idea what she was doing. "Kairi, get out of my way!" he hissed.

"No!" She turned to Tomoe and tearfully began to plead. "Please, I beg you, spare my husband's life! I know he can't change the past, but please don't tell anyone that he's here!"

For a brief moment, Tomoe was compelled by the blonde beauty's tears. He knew she obviously loved this bastard, but he had an obligation to his village! And he wouldn't let her, no matter how lovely she was, get in his way!

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Kairi began to shake her head violently and scream. "No! No! You can't do this! I love my husband! You can't take him away from me!"

Tomoe became visibly afraid as he noticed that Kairi's eyes slowly changed their color from a soft golden-brown, to a bright blood-red with black swirls in them.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. No, her Sharingan couldn't activate, not now! "Kairi! Calm down!"

"What's-" Kairi grabbed Tomoe by his shoulders and glared into his eyes.

"You can't tell anyone about Kakuzu! You need to forget that you ever saw him! Why can't you just forget, damn it?!"

Tomoe's eyes slowly drooped as he stared into the swirling abyss of Kairi's Sharingan eyes. He felt himself become very sleepy and…very disoriented. Wait, where was he? Who were these people? His head then drooped down and he fell into a deep sleep.

Kairi gasped in shock and Tomoe's body crumpled to the floor in a heap. Kakuzu quickly checked to see if he had a pulse and silently cursed when he felt one.

He stood back up and gathered a now weeping Kairi into his arms. He gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head in order to try and calm her.

"What happened, Kairi?" he whispered.

"I don't know!" she sobbed. "I just felt so scared that I was going to lose you! I couldn't let that happen! I just keep thinking that it would be best if he forgot all about tonight!" She pulled away from him just enough for Kakuzu to stare down at her. He noticed that her Sharingan was still activated.

"Looks like your bloodline limit has been activated."

"What are you talking about?"

Kakuzu merely chuckled and pulled her into the safety of his embrace once more. But Kairi stopped him as she stared down at the floor.

"Kakuzu," she slowly began. "Is what he said true? Are you really all of those terrible things? And what is Akatsuki?"

'_Damn it all to hell! I didn't ever want her to find out!'_

He sighed as he tried to think of a way out of this, but he could think of none.

"I think you should go to bed and rest. We can always talk about-"

"No!" she sharply interrupted. "I want to know now! I want to know everything about your past! Why can't you trust me?"

"You can't handle the truth about me."

"Yes I can! Why can't I know?! I thought you loved me!"

Kakuzu stiffened and glared down at her. "How dare you?!" he hissed. "Fine! You want to know the truth about me so badly?" he chuckled darkly. "Once you find out the truth, your pure soul will become tainted and dark, just like mine! Are you so sure you want to know?!"

Kairi suddenly pushed away from Kakuzu and stared at her husband with tear-filled eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "But you're breaking my heart! You're taking my heart down a path I can't follow! Until you can tell me the truth and convince me that you are truly changed…I don't know if I can take…I can't…I-I love you! Please remember that!"

She then ensued to run out of the motel room, still crying. It was only then that Kakuzu realized that he had made the worst mistake of his life.

He ran out after her. "Kairi!" She couldn't have gotten far. Soon, he saw her fallen form on the road.

He gently picked her up and proceeded to carry her back to their room. He knew that he had to tell her the truth about…well, everything. She deserved at least that.

"Kakuzu?" He looked down and cringed at seeing her tear-stained face.

"…I'll tell you about…everything in my past." Her eyes slightly widened before a small smile graced her features.

"Thank you." she whispered. Kakuzu laid her on their bed and turned to Tomoe's body. He couldn't stand to look at that bastard another second!

"I'll be back soon. Please stay here." Kairi nodded her head and gently brushed her lips against a stitched cheek.

Kakuzu walked out, leaving Kairi to weep alone. He hurriedly dropped the doctor off in front of his office and teleported back to the room.

Once there, he sat down on the bed and stared his wife in her now normal eyes.

"…I don't know where to start."

She took one of his larger hands in her own. "Start with your family, your childhood, your past life, everything, then progress from there." she whispered in a soothing voice.

He sighed as he remembered his childhood in Takigakure. "My life wasn't horrible. My mother was a priestess in the village and my father was a shinobi. We had a simple life, until my father was killed on one of his missions. I became angry, but nevertheless went on with life.

It wasn't until I failed a mission to assassinate the Hokage of Konoha that the village decided to punish me." He paused, letting Kairi take it all in before continuing.

"Because of my failure, the village murdered my mother." He heard Kairi gasp but continued speaking.

"I murdered the elders of Takigakure to exact my revenge, and that's when my new life started…"

"Oh Kakuzu," Kairi murmured. "I had no idea." She gently wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head against his chest. Kakuzu continued with his tale.

"I started off with small stuff, mostly bounty hunting. Soon, I met the leader of a small organization called Akatsuki. He offered me a job earning money for Akatsuki and I accepted."

Kairi watched as his face contorted with different emotions. She knew this had to be hard on him, but at the same time, she was thankful that he cared enough about her to share this part of him with her.

"For years, this is what I did. I murdered people and grabbed bounties on their heads for the organization." He cupped her face in one hand. "Now do you see? Do you see why I wanted to protect you from this side of me?"

Kairi smiled and gently leaned forward as she pulled his mask down and placed her lips against his own.

Kakuzu groaned and wrapped his arms around her. This probably wasn't the right time at all for this, but he couldn't resist her! He loved her too damn much to not want her!

"Kakuzu," she gasped. He smirked down as his body hovered over her. Oh yes, he needed her…badly.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he moaned. They could always talk about her Sharingan tomorrow, right?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Yup, and that's chapter 17! So what did you all think? ^_^ Just to warn you, there might be a couple more lemons before this fic ends and I start on the sequel, so yah, just to let you all know if you don't wanna read them. And feel free to PM me or something if you ever feel like it, I don't bite…hard. XD**

**As usual, please read and review! But no flames, even if the chapter is crap! XD**


	18. I Don't Want to Kill!

**Well, ohayo my loyal fans! This is the chapter where Kairi learns more about her past and her abilities concerning the Sharingan and Kakuzu wants to help her train and stuff. **

**Warning: There is a lemon and smut in this chapter! If you don't wanna read, then you can skip over this part! Thank you! **

**Now do you all really think little ol' me owns anything in Naruto? Be serious! lol **

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18

"Kakuzu, where are we going? I'm getting tired!"

Kakuzu turned around slightly. He smirked slightly as he stopped, allowing Kairi to catch up to him.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to catch her breath. "What is your problem? Do you really want to get away from me that badly?"

He chuckled before wrapping an arm loosely around her tiny frame. "I will never get tired of you; don't you realize that by now? Need I remind you how many times I've bedded you?"

Kairi furiously blushed. "N-no…but you still haven't told me why we're so far away from any villages, and another thing-"

Kairi was cut off as Kakuzu pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. He finally pulled away after what seemed like minutes and handed her a small bag.

"Go change into these. I'll be waiting here for you." Kairi mutely nodded and slowly turned around to walk off into the dense, wooded area.

After walking for a few minutes, she finally stopped and peered into the bag he had handed her.

"Why does he want me to change into these?" she wondered aloud. She shook her head and painstakingly began to unbutton her dress, letting it pool around her feet. She then put the black pants on over her slender legs and pulled the tank top over her head.

Kairi sighed as she looked herself over. This wasn't very attractive in the least and she had no idea why her husband made her wear this!

As Kairi turned to make her way back to Kakuzu, she was stopped by a sudden wave of nausea. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees and began to throw up the contents of her breakfast from earlier.

A minute later, she finally stopped hurling and shakily stood up. She thought she was supposed to stop being sick since Kakuzu had helped change her diet...

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu watched as Kairi emerged from the woods wearing the shinobi training garments, noticing immediately that she looked paler than usual.

"What happened?" he gruffly asked.

Kairi sweetly smiled in the hopes to ease his worries. "I was a little sick, but I suppose that's to be expected with acid reflux, right?" Kakuzu shook his head and looked away.

"I thought you were supposed to stop throwing up." he murmured to himself. Kairi stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss against his rough cheek in order to silence him. It worked.

"Don't worry about it, now what exactly did you want me to change into these clothes for?"

Kakuzu cupped her face in both large hands. "I believe it's time to begin your training." he softly whispered.

Kairi's forehead scrunched in confusion. Training? Since when did she need training?

"But…I don't…"

"You may not realize this, but..." he sighed. He knew she had to know the truth now. "Let's sit down and I'll try to explain this." Kairi nodded her head and sat down in front of Kakuzu, waiting for him to begin.

Kakuzu sighed. "I realize that you were raised by your mother until her death 10 years ago, but did she ever tell you anything about your father or his family?"

Kairi shook her head. "…Kakuzu, does my father have anything to do with what I did to that doctor?"

He sat down in front of her. "Yes, it does. Your father came from a very powerful clan with an equally powerful kekkei genkai that controls the brain in some aspects." He paused, letting her absorb that he was about to tell her something very important.

"Have you ever heard of the Uchiha clan?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Madara breathed a sigh of relief as he neared his destination. He hadn't originally planned on seeking Pein out, but he felt it was a necessary precaution to take.

He slowed to a stop as he felt a familiar presence…

"Ohayo, Madara-sama. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Madara turned slightly and pulled his mask off. "I suppose it would all count on what you consider 'long.' Have you heard from any others, Pein?"

The orange-haired nin shook his head. "Not yet, but I have heard from a very reliable source that Deidara might still be alive somewhere. What about you? How did your search go?"

There was a pregnant pause as Madara decided whether to tell Pein that he had found Kakuzu, along with his daughter. But he knew that Pein would find out on his own if Kakuzu was indeed still alive.

"I found Kakuzu. He seems to be okay now, but he's traveling with a slave that he acquired awhile back." He figured it was safest to let Pein believe that Kairi was his slave.

Pein nodded his head. "I see." He narrowed his Rin'negan eyes. "You do realize that he'll have to come back." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kakuzu would have no choice in Pein's mind. He would either come back willingly, or die.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi's forehead scrunched in confusion. "Uchiha?" She vaguely remembered her mother telling her all sorts of stories about the infamous Uchiha clan when she was a child.

"…Yes, I've heard of them, but what does that have to do with my father?"

Kakuzu sighed. His wife couldn't possibly not know… Well, he supposed it was possible for her not to know.

"What I'm saying is, your father was an Uchiha." He paused, letting Kairi take it all in, waiting for the waterworks to come, but to his surprise… Kairi began laughing.

"BHAHA! Oh, that's rich! There's no way that I'm an Uchiha!" Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched. Why did she think he would lie to her about something like this?

After a few minutes of laughter, Kairi looked at the serious tone on Kakuzu's face. "…Oh, wait, you're serious?"

He sighed. "Yes, that's how you were able to knock the doctor out. You were lucky you didn't kill him, considering your lack of control over it. Your Sharingan became activated at the most dramatic time for you."

Kairi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. No, there was no way! Why wouldn't her mother…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Kairi's angelic mouth frowned. "Mommy, how come I don't have a father?"_

_Midori turned to face her only child and sadly smiled. "You have a father, but he just can't…be here right now." She gently picked a tiny Kairi up. "But one day, he will come for both of us, and we'll all be together, like a real family."_

_Kairi smiled. "Tell me about father! What is he like?"_

_Midori sighed. "Maybe later. Kairi, have I ever told you about the Uchiha clan?"_

_Kairi shook her head. "No, mommy, who're they?"_

"_Well, then I guess I'll have to tell you about them. You see, a long time ago…"_

xxxxxxxxxx

"I-I had no idea…" She began to tear up and grabbed Kakuzu's cloak. "Why wouldn't she tell me, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around his wife in an embrace. "I don't know…but we need to begin your training now."

At that, Kairi pushed away from her husband. "What? Training? But…why?"

Kakuzu paused, unsure of how to explain it to her. "…Kairi, I won't always be around to protect you and it's time you learn how to protect yourself."

"But I don't understand…"

"Kairi, don't you see that someone will probably eventually try to kill you because of your bloodline?! You have to learn how to kill them first!"

Shock racked Kairi's mind as she realized that Kakuzu meant to train her to kill.

"NO! I won't do it! You can't make me!"

Kakuzu growled. "Damn it, Kairi, you have to! There will come a time in your life where it will either be your life or your enemy's life! You have to decide whose life is more important!"

Kairi shook her head, not wanting to accept what he was saying.

"I won't lose you, Kairi! I've been alone too long to lose you now! You **will** train and learn how to control your Sharingan!"

Kairi reached up and cupped Kakuzu's face in her hands. "Please don't make me," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kakuzu stared into the golden-brown abyss of Kairi's eyes. He shook his head and turned away from her. "I'm sorry, but I won't risk you dying. I love you too much to do it."

Kairi sighed, resigned to her fate. "Fine," she whispered. "I'll do it, but only so you don't worry about me."

Kakuzu nodded and stood up. "We'll first start with taijutsu and then work our way up to using weapons and your Sharingan."

"Why can't I start with weapons now?"

"Because you'll just hurt yourself. Remember what happened when I left you with a kunai?"

Kairi furiously blushed. "…Well, maybe if you hadn't been such a bastard to me, I wouldn't have been so suicidal."

He pulled his mask off so she could see him smirking. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Kairi glared at him, but then a sneaky idea began to form in her mind. She slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's waist.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "What're you up to?" he growled.

She merely smiled and began to pull his cloak off. If only she could get him distracted for a minute or so…

Kakuzu grunted. Damn her! She knew exactly how to get him hard, and she knew he couldn't resist her!

He quickly placed his mouth savagely over her own and began to fiercely kiss her.

Kairi smirked into the kiss. She reached for his waist, searching for something… She finally found a kunai and pulled away from her husband, grinning victoriously.

"Look what I found!" she crowed.

Her husband wasn't as amused. "Damn it, give that back!" She smirked at Kakuzu and began to trace the edges of the kunai with her delicate finger.

Kakuzu glared at her, knowing that she was going to cut her finger or something else off.

"Give it back, **now**." He wasn't going to put up with this shit today.

"But if I'm supposed to learn how to be a good ninja like other Uchiha, shouldn't I know what a kunai looks like?" She giggled, but soon she cried out in pain.

Sure enough, as Kakuzu had predicted, she had cut herself.

Kairi whimpered and dropped the kunai. "Kakuzu," she whispered. He walked over and looked at her hand. It wasn't that deep of a cut, but… He smirked.

It was time to make his little wife pay for that stunt.

"I need you to stay completely still so I can stitch this up. Can you do that?" Kairi silently nodded while biting her lip from the pain.

He then brought her finger up to his lips and kissed it. He looked down at Kairi as he heard her soft gasp.

He put her finger inside his mouth and began to lick her wound clean. Kakuzu never had enjoyed the taste of blood, that was Hidan's forte, but Kairi tasted so…

"Sweet," he moaned.

"Kakuzu," she whispered. "What-" She was cut off by Kakuzu crushing his mouth over hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness of him. His scent, his strength, his…everything.

Kakuzu groaned. Heat unfurled in his belly. Desire sank through his bones. He told himself to end the kiss, that they needed to begin Kairi's training, but his body wouldn't listen. His wife's small, pointed breasts pillowed against his chest, making him moan in appreciation.

He reached up and tugged on her shirt, breaking the kiss for a brief moment. As soon as it was off of her body, he continued where he left off. Kakuzu then pulled her pants off along with her lacy bra and panties.

He kissed the side of her neck, then returned to her mouth, tilting his head as he went along.

Kairi gasped as she felt his hardness against her and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Kakuzu smiled and gently lay her down on the grass. He proceeded to kiss his way down her neck to her small breasts and took a nipple into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants.

Kairi was breathless and far too gone by this point to notice that his fingers were slowly making their way down to her womanhood. She cried out as she felt the first finger slowly enter her.

"I thought you would be used to this by now." he teased. She narrowed her lovely eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

Stroking her gently, more deeply, he set up a rhythm that had Kairi squirming on the ground, her fingers biting into his shoulders.

"Kakuzu, please, I can't…I don't…don't think I can stand anymore."

"Relax, love." he murmured. Kakuzu shifted his position and his arousal pressed into her warm, tight heaven. Gods! She was so tight, he loved it!

He couldn't help himself. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and he drove himself home, impaling himself to the hilt.

"Kakuzu!"

"Gods, Kairi…" He pulled himself out and then drove inside her again. Out and then in, taking her deeply, pounding and pounding, feeling the heat boil through both of them, he knew they couldn't take much more of it.

"Please! Kakuzu! Harder!" Kakuzu complied none too gently with her request. "Kak-Kakuzu! I'm… I'm coming! OH!" Kairi felt her walls tighten and reached her climax.

Kakuzu lost it, he thrust into her body a few more times before her name spilled from his lips and he reached climax as well.

They both lay in the grass, panting and gasping for breath.

Kairi was the first to speak. "That was a dirty trick, Kakuzu."

He chuckled before planting a kiss to the top of her head. "It might have been, but I believe it was worth it."

Kairi gave a kittenish yawn and wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's waist. "…Can we train later?"

Kakuzu sighed. "I guess so, just get some sleep now." Kakuzu smiled as he heard his wife breathe evenly, letting him know that was indeed asleep.

He just couldn't get the ominous feeling that something horrible was about to destroy their happiness…His grip on Kairi tightened as he tried to force himself to sleep, but sleep eluded him.

xxxxxxxxxx

**And that's the newest chapter! ^_^ It took me forever to come up with this! T_T So sorry if it sucks lol I want to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing (what else lol) I really appreciate all the reviews I get!**

**I also have a poll up on my profile! I would soooooooo appreciate it if you all wouldn't mind going and checking it out and maybe voting! ^_^**

**As usual, please review! For every review is food to my soul! **


	19. Battlefield

**Well, ohayo my loyal fans! This is probably one of the suckiest, if not THE suckiest chapter I've ever written…I was honestly stuck as to where I should go from here until the next plot shows up. So I'm just gonna write a crappy, random, makes-no-sense chapter for now! XD**

**And I'm sooooo sorry it's taken this long for me to update! A lot of crap has been going on lately, so I hope you all can enjoy this crap-filled chapter as best as you can!**

**Now do you all really think little ol' me owns anything in Naruto? Be serious! lol **

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19

Kakuzu smirked as he watched Kairi punch and kick at the make-shift dummy he had made earlier that day. She looked so damned gorgeous as the sweat glistened off her forehead and…

He shook his head. He had to keep his body under control! Even if only for a short while.

He carefully watched her as she turned around and smiled at him and waved. "Kakuzu, could you come help me?"

Kakuzu sighed. He just couldn't resist her when she used that sexy innocent voice of hers.

"Coming."

xxxxxxxxxx

Pein walked out of the lair only to be followed seconds later by Madara.

"Where do you think you're going, Pein?"

He slowly turned around to face the true leader of Akatsuki.

"As I'm sure you remember our discussion from earlier, I'll be going to retrieve Kakuzu now. He is needed at this very crucial time in Akatsuki."

Madara snorted in a mixture of anger and indignation. "Are you sure Konan will be fine without you gone…Seeing as you've gotten her expecting your child?"

Pein sent a death glare to Madara. "I've talked to her about it, and since she's so early in her pregnancy she's assured me that she will be fine."

Madara nodded, eyes still narrowed at Pein.

"Madara-sama, might I ask why exactly you don't want me to find Kakuzu?"

Madara's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "No," he replied curtly. "You may not. I was only going to offer to find Kakuzu myself, since your woman is expecting. But if you wish to find him so badly, then so be it."

And with that, Uchiha Madara reapplied his mask and slowly stalked back inside the lair.

'_Damn it. I thought I would have more time! Kakuzu you better protect her from Pein!'_

xxxxxxxxxx

"KAKUZU! HELP MEEEEEE!"

Kakuzu sighed in frustration as Kairi fell into the water once again.

"I told you to concentrate your chakra into your feet! Again!"

Kairi emerged from the water sputtering and glaring at her husband. "I can't help it if I don't get it on the first try! Or-"

"Or the first dozen tries." Kakuzu muttered. He shook his head and turned to his wife who was now fuming.

She stood, drenched in water, shaking in anger. "We just started training yesterday! I can't be expected to know how to do everything! Why can't you just understand that your wife is new to this sort of thing?!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Well, you come from a family of prodigies! I suppose I shouldn't have assumed that you might have even the slightest ounce of talent that comes from the Uchiha family!"

Kairi got out of the lake and stood in front of Kakuzu. "Maybe you shouldn't be training me in the first place and try to understand that I didn't want to be trained at all!"

Kakuzu stared down at his little wife. "Maybe you should realize that I don't care what you want! This isn't about you! This is so I don't have to worry for your safety if something happens to me!"

"What the hell do you mean this isn't about me?! I'm your wife! Shouldn't my feelings be taken in consideration?!"

"No, it doesn't matter, because you're just my slave!" Upon saying that, Kakuzu and Kairi's eyes widened, but for two different reasons.

Kairi's eyes began to water. Did…did he really mean that? He still saw her as…his slave? But she thought he…

Kakuzu immediately realized his mistake and attempted to draw Kairi into his arms, but she pushed him away.

"I see," she whispered. "Fine. I'll just go and you won't have to deal with me as your slave or your wife anymore."

He grabbed her arm. "Kairi, I didn't mean it! I just…It just came out!" She turned to face him and tore her wedding band off her finger, throwing it at his feet.

"Bastard! I hate you!" And with that, she ran as fast as she could away from him.

Kakuzu was frozen in his spot. His gaze set straight on the small golden band that had just seconds before been on Kairi's delicate finger.

No, how could he have said something that stupid! He was a fool, a bigger fool than Hidan could have ever been…

He couldn't lose her! No! He couldn't!

He slowly bent down to pick up the band and stopped. This wasn't what that girl in his dreams had meant, was it? His inconsiderate words to Kairi wasn't one of the dangers to befall them, was it?

Kakuzu shook his head. "No, I'm not giving up. I'll make this up to you, Kairi."

And he swiftly set off in search of his wife to rectify things between him and his soul mate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi was sobbing beneath a large tree, wondering how it had come to this. She thought they loved each other, respected each other when in reality, Kakuzu still only saw her as an inconvenience to marry out of pity! He didn't love her!

But she stopped at that thought…She remembered her mother saying that love was like a battlefield. There would be war sometimes with each other, but true love was always worth fighting for.

And she loved Kakuzu, right?

'_If he didn't love me, then he wouldn't have sent for the doctor when I thought I was dying, he wouldn't have stayed by my side when I needed him most, he wouldn't have forgiven me after I told him I couldn't have children…I'm being stupid.'_

Fresh tears fell down Kairi's face as she looked down at her hand. "What have I done? I…I threw it at him. Oh gods!" She quickly stood up, with a new resolve in her heart to be the best nin she could be for Kakuzu.

She owed that much to him. He had been so patient…Okay, maybe not patient, but he was willing to train her in using her Sharingan! She would go and ask for forgiveness!

Before she could get too far however…

"You don't look like much." Kairi whirled around, her eyes widening to find a strange man glaring at her. "What possible use could Kakuzu have for such a plain girl like yourself?" Kairi was stunned. Who was this man? And how did he know her husband?

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu tried to concentrate on where Kairi could have run, but all he could think about was why the hell he had said something stupid like that.

He hadn't considered Kairi his slave since they had discovered their feelings for each other, so then why? Why had he said that?!

…Possibly because his temper had gotten the best of him. He couldn't blame her for not knowing anything about chakra flow. She hadn't even known about her lineage that she was an Uchiha!

"Damn it, Kairi. You know I love you!" he hissed to himself. His head shot up however as he heard cries for help.

"Kakuzu! Hel-MMPH!"

His eyes narrowed. Whoever had her would pay dearly for harming what was his.

As he walked into the clearing where Kairi's voice was heard, his hearts all stopped. There, holding the love of his life hostage was the last man he wanted to see.

"Ah Kakuzu, so nice of you to join us. I had heard you acquired a slave a few months ago, but I didn't realize this was her."

"…Pein. It's been awhile. How is Konan?"

Pein's smirk turned into a sneer. "Is has been awhile, hasn't it? But I'm not here just for a friendly chat. I'm here to discuss business, Kakuzu."

Kairi whimpered in fear, resulting in Pein tightening his grip on her wrists.

Kakuzu frowned. "I would appreciate it if you would let my slave go first before we talk of business."

Pein merely smirked. "I suppose you _would _appreciate it, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I wouldn't want you to run away as soon as she was released. That would just be rude. No, you'll just listen to what I have to say first."

Kakuzu growled lowly, but knew he could do nothing to stop him.

"When I heard of your miraculous survival against the White Fang of Konoha, I was shocked. Even more shocking was the fact that it was Madara-sama to tell me of this wonderful news. Of course when I decided to begin my search for you, I definitely was shocked to find out that you had bought a slave."

Tears fell down Kairi's face as she listened to Pein speak. "Although, she seems worthless to me. No outward abilities that I can see, and she doesn't look like she's an S-rank missing nin or criminal up for a bounty."

"That's for me to decide what worth she has to me."

Pein nodded. "I suppose that's true, but I must ask Kakuzu," Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in distaste. "Have you made her your lover?"

Both Kairi and Kakuzu's eyes widened. "…No. She's nothing more than a slave to me. I haven't made her my lover in any way at all."

Pein nodded his head and carelessly pushed Kairi to the ground. "You may collect your slave now, Kakuzu. But I suggest that you and she collect your things."

Kakuzu glared at Pein as he gently picked Kairi up into his arms. "What do you mean by that?"

"Akatsuki is in dire need of your skills. You will of course be coming back with me to ensure Akatsuki's survival."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Pein. You'll just have to find somebody else to do your dirty work." Kakuzu then began to walk off, but not before he fell to his knees in pain, dropping Kairi in the process.

"I said, you will be coming back with me. It wasn't a request. Unless you'd like me to murder your girl in front of your eyes, you will be coming back."

Kairi buried her face against Kakuzu's back, terrified of this strange man and what he had done to her husband.

Kairi screamed as she was picked up roughly and strong hands went around her neck, squeezing painfully.

"Kakuzu!"

"Pein! Let her go!" Pein merely stared at Kakuzu before squeezing again.

"Damn it, I'll go back with you! Just put her down!" Kairi was promptly dropped, sobbing and gasping for breath.

"Good. But just to be safe, she'll be traveling back to the base with us. I have to make sure you don't try to run off and leave." Pein began to walk away. "Be ready to leave within 20 minutes."

Kairi was by Kakuzu's side in an instant. "Are you okay?" she whispered into his ear. Kakuzu slowly nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi. You'll have to play my slave for awhile. We can't let him know that you're my wife, it'll just put you in even more danger."

"I'm so sorry for earlier!" She began to softly cry. "I don't mean it! I don't hate you at all! I love you!" She began sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Shhh," he gently pulled her against him. "I'll find a way for us to escape, I promise. He won't keep us forever. I just need you to trust me." He looked down into her lovely face. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she whispered. "I love you, Kakuzu."

"And I you." He slowly bent his head down for the last kiss either one of them would share for awhile, but before he could plant his lips against her own…

Kairi quickly pushed Kakuzu away before jumping up and throwing up in a nearby bush.

She looked back at him. "Sorry," she whispered before promptly turning back to the bush.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Wow, I have decided that this was THE crappiest chapter I've written yet! T_T I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this chapter was horrible! But I just had to write something so I could get on with the plot! Hope you all forgive me, and again I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had horrible writer's block and the job thing! lol But thank you to all the people who have stood by my fic and here's hoping that someone reviews this chapter!**

**Please review! …But I will understand if you decide not to, it's pretty crappy lol**


End file.
